


Natural Magnetism

by Ashkevron



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkevron/pseuds/Ashkevron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are lots of misunderstandings, Erik is a protective bamf, Charles is a confused darling, evil step brothers disrupt everything, the Brotherhood has a tea party, and Raven saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate AU to first class, the divorce occurs but Charles is not left paralysed. Basically Erik storms off the beach believing Charles has chosen Moira over himself. Recruiting Emma from the CIA, Erik discovers Moira has returned to work but doesn't remember anything about mutants...
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel and Associates.

**_ AU Beach Scene _ **

 

_They've betrayed us.  They wouldn't.  They have,_ is all a dazed Charles can think of as he struggles to keep his balance, fighting to keep his mental shields in place after experiencing the strain of Shaw's agonising death.  Erik nods, seeing the confirmation in his eyes.  _Oh my friend,_ Charles blinks, fighting back the dizziness, he had been so wrong. He could only watch Erik standing tall and strong in the face of their certain death. Utter calmness radiating from his lithe athletic frame as he raised his hand towards the air, but the shear speed of the numerous missiles he was trying to slow down was pushing the metal kinetic backwards and he had nothing to brace himself against.

 

Charles stumbles forwards wrapping his arms around the elder mutant in support, slowing their backwards motion. Then Erik has them all under his control and as the missiles stop the weight vanishes, overbalanced Charles slips, falling to his knees.  Erik's free hand rests against the back of his neck, but the metal manipulator can't break his own gaze from the load he is bearing - the bombs - he is forcing back towards their owners.   Charles is so exhausted he can't even raise his head, blinking at the dots wavering on the scope of his vision. He hears a distant bang but can't move, weighed down in sudden restraint, his clothing feels strangely heavy.

 

With murderous focus Erik releases his grip on the missiles, and deflects the bullets away, stepping protectively in front of the dazed telepath.  He stares furiously at the still firing agent, as the missiles detonate harmlessly overhead, and with a flick of his wrist her necklace begins to tighten in a slow choke hold.  In desperation she glances down at Charles, knelt in seeming supplication at Erik's side, and dares to call his name for help. This only angers Erik further, how dare she after just aiming a gun at them both?

 

As her face turns purple, Charles lunges and they both fall in a tangle of limbs, Erik caught by heart wrenching surprise. "No Erik stop she-" Charles attempts to speak, but Erik is furious that Charles will defend her, will attack him over her, clearly choosing her _a mere human_ over himself.  He rolls pinning the younger man beneath him, and vents his fury, striking him hard, across the jaw, twice when he still struggles. The third blow finally knocks him out.  Erik gets to his feet then, scowling down at Moira.  Her eyes widen in fear.  He doesn't stop her as she runs to Charles's side, though every muscle in his body aches to eliminate her.  _What is she to him?  Just what does she have that Charles would chose her over Erik?_

 

He purses his lips sourly, silencing the guilt as he looks upon the blood trailing down the smaller man's face.  The telepath made his choice.  It's war now. War.  Erik announces his intentions and takes those who will follow, amongst them Raven.  He feels a powerful satisfaction in that, Charles stole his heart its only fair he take something in return.

 

***

**__**

**_ Questions _ **

 

_A week later..._

 

It is with some surprise that Erik learns from Emma Frost of Moira's return to the CIA, and not only that but she is without her memories of the last few weeks.  It could only have been Charles's doing, but after everything that happened why has the telepath let her go?  It doesn't make any sense, and Erik is going to get an explanation if its the last thing he does.  Azazel vanishes with a bow of his head, leaving himself and Raven facing the large stone steps to the Westchester Mansion. 

 

Tentatively the shapeshifter tilts her head, a quizzical frown in her features, "Erik something isn't right."  She murmurs uneasily looking back at him.  Frowning Erik steps up beside her, and extends his hands to the solid oak doorway to the mansion, there's a grating of shifting rusty metal as the locks twist open from the inside.  A loud enough sound, yet no one emerges to meet them.  The hallway is empty, and there is a strange feeling of abandonment about the place.  Raven shakes her head, her voice a low whisper of sound, "I can't _feel_ Charles, its like he isn't here."  Erik frowns, "Either that or he doesn't want to talk to us." 

 

They follow the sound of a distant hushed crash down into the lower kitchen.  Erik slipping easily into stealth mode, knife in hand as Raven follows closely behind.  Alex leaps to his feet as Sean loses a startled yell, Alex swiftly recovering clamps a hand over the ginger youth's mouth till he calms.  "What the fuck?"  The blond youth demands seizing them both up.  "Where is Charles?" Erik demands in return. Alex recovering from his initial shock scowls, "like we would tell you!" Sean backs against the kitchen worktop eyes wide as metal implements shake around them.  The kitchen is filled to the brim with sharp knives, pots and pans, a veritable arsenel if Erik should chose to get nasty. 

 

Raven grabs his wrist, "Erik stop," she steps forwards, "we just want to know why he sent Moira away?"  Alex blinks, and looks to Sean the younger mutant swallows, "Well when you find that out you can let us all know,"  He looks then to Erik, his voice gaining a stronger note, "she didn't do anything wrong."  Erik snorts a frown curling round his mouth when a quiet sigh at the doorway has them all turning round.   

 

Beast walks carefully down the steps, and folds his arms across his chest, "I would think that Raven has a right to know about her brother's death."  Everyone looks to Erik as everything metal clatters to the floor.  Raven is the first to break the silence, voice quavering as she speaks, "What happened?"  With a quiet sigh Beast shakes his head, "I thought Charles had spoken to you, I'm really sorry Raven."

 

Absolute silence permeates the room.

 

"The funeral was a few hours ago I believe, if you wanted to visit you might catch hold of Charles before he catches his return flight."  Erik blinks, frowning at the blue mutant, and sudden realisation creases the shapeshifter's features.  "You mean Cain," She concludes in a strangled tone, she then surprises them all by whacking the blue mutant in the arm.  "Don't do that again!  I thought you meant Charles!" 

 

"I am sorry for your loss." Erik offers quietly, and a startling snarl erupts from Raven's lips, "Don't be, his father was bad enough but Cain was just evil.  Charles _died_ because of him." She chokes off suddenly, her voice becoming quiet, "I nearly lost him.  How dare he go to that bloody monsters funeral!" Her voice rises to a sharp roar that fills the room.  Sean winces backing away, and Alex stares at her worriedly.

 

Erik blinks again, "Charles died?" he queries, his green eyes brightening to a lime gold as Raven collapses into a chair, running a hand over her face, "It was a long time ago.  The Marko's had recently moved in and the wedding was coming up.  I wasn't brilliant at control then Cain saw me in my true form and tried to kill me. Charles stopped him but his power was erratic back then and he was underwater for such a long time I didn‘t think he was going to wake up."  Sean squeezes her shoulder gently, "He sounds like a right asshole."

 

"Asshole..."  Raven repeats softly, looking up at Sean who moves quickly away holding his hands up placatingly.  "No Sean you're right, Cain hated Charles, he would have done anything to..."  She breaks off, and her blue colouring pales. Beast is at her side in an instance but she pushes him away in irritation, looking up at Erik with panic stricken eyes. "He is such an idiot!"

 

"Raven, you need to calm down," Erik entreats quietly, observing the tears shimmering in her eyes, but she pushes her chair back, and faces him, "DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! We have to go and save my idiotic brother!"  Confused the elder mutant only blinks at her, and she growls in frustration. "There was a fire many years ago in which Kurt died saving Cain and Charles.  Cain blamed Charles for his father's death, and hated him with murderous passion."  She pinches her nose in a gesture reminiscent of her brother. "Cain disappeared, and we moved back to England, before we came here with you from the CIA base, we hadn't returned here since that day.”  Her gaze sweeps up to regard them all. "Don't any of you think that it's a strange coincidence that news should reach here about Cain's death, when this place is still technically empty?"

 

It takes a moment for her words to sink in, and then every metal item in the room melted as the metal manipualtor's sharp mind connected the dots. "It's a trap," Erik realises. Sean yelps as his spoon melts into his soggy cornflakes.   Raven rounds on Beast, "Where is the funeral? When did Charles leave?"

 

***

 

**_ Trap _ **

 

3 days. Charles had left for Europe 3 days ago.  Still it took what 8 hours on a direct flight, then he would have had a full day before the funeral.  Even with all things in consideration the funeral had been 3 hours ago, and a lot could happen in 3 hours.  Raven's heart was pounding as Azazel dropped them in the quiet German town, night was beginning to descend, as she walked into the large churchyard. It did not take long to find the newly marked headstone, for one Cain Marko. A large stone, Raven gave a sharp sob as she realised Charles had probably paid for it. There was no sign of a struggle, no clues as to such was she simply overreacting?

 

"Excuse me miss did you miss the funeral?" Raven turns regarding the kindly looking man. "Err yes?" She notes in a wavering voice, just project enough sorrow into it she ordered herself.  It seems sufficient as the man nods, "Yes he said there might be a girl with blond hair about your height." The stranger's gaze took on a sudden predatory gleam, "You were a fool to come here miss, your brother too if I'm correct you look just like him." She stiffens in realisation, so Cain hadn't forgotten her, well lucky him, she was going to beat the hell out of him this time.  She wasn't a defenseless little girl any longer. "What have you done with Charles!" she hisses, "tell me!"

 

He laughs, "oh right enough miss but I get to play with you a little longer." She steps back warily as he draws a gun from his coat and aims it straight at her, startling her badly enough that she reveals her true form.  "Schiess!"  The man jumps his finger reflexively pressing the trigger, but then Erik is there with the bullet harmlessly caught in his outstretched hand. "That was careless Raven," he murmurs softly in her ear, but his hand squeezes her shoulder gently, "Charles will not forgive me or you if you die tonight."   The man was slowly backing away, shaking his head watching as his own gun wrenches itself from his hands and turns upon him aiming perfectly over his heart. "He didn't say nothing about you mister, I ain't-" backing right into Azazel he yelps in surprise.

 

"You will tell me where Charles is." Erik states quietly, letting the gun trigger click back the muzzle pressing against the back of the man's neck now. "And if I don't?" the man swallows nervously.  Erik laughs darkly, "I'm sure you can figure it out." The man shivers crying now, "You're probably already too late the fire will be-" Raven gasps at this, "Fire?" The trigger clicks and the man jumps shaking in fear. "Start talking. I won't ask again," Erik states calmly.

 

***

 

**_ Fire and Rescue _ **

 

The flames lick greedily at the burning warehouse. Tears stream down Raven's face as her memories are brought back to a similar scene so many years ago.  She grabs at Azazel's tail in the last moment, she was not being left behind not when her brother needed her. Erik glowered, as she appeared beside them, but said nothing, moving now amongst the burning wreckage, projecting a shield of energy around them.  The smoke was thick and heavily, the air choking with fumes, and it was so hot.

 

It was faint so terribly faint but Raven could sense him, "he's here," she confirms softly, eyes widening as she looks to Erik, "he's here Erik."  The metal manipulator stiffens, but gestures for her to lead the way, Azazel gently tugs her upright when she stumbles, something was drawing her directly towards him.  Toward the highest floor, so even if Charles awoke there would be no escape, she realises in anger.  There!  She makes out a slumped figure, wickedly bound against cool metal pipes, but perhaps the only thing keeping him alive in the suffocating heat. He wasn't conscious and didn't appear to be breathing. __

 

_"Charles!_ " Raven screams and is pulled fiercely away, she scratched and clawed at the arms holding her, slowly recognising the red skin pressed against her own, " _AZAZEL_! Let me the go!"  Erik knelt swiftly, beside the younger man, a darkness in his features as he regarded the familiar signs of torture.  Charles had been hurt badly, dried blood stained the the floor and there was visible bruising marking the innocent pale features.  The metal cord binding his wrists had cut into his skin.

 

He was too still... _not breathing._

 

With a cry of anguish, Erik jerked back, regarding the younger man's pale features, he was too late!  Wait _...pulse..._ weak... _fading..._ crashing weakly against the metal cord wickedly binding Charles's wrists.  _Cain had dared bind him in metal!_   Slamming a lid on his anger Erik discarded his gloves snapping the restraints, and catching Charles as he slumped forwards laying him gently down against the smouldering floor.  The metal manipulator slipped his fingers beneath the torn white shirt resting them over the younger man's faltering heart, releasing a careful bolt of electrical energy.  Once - twice - three times - there! Charles jolted, heart racing wildly.

 

Raven stilled, watching Erik as he bent forwards, forcing air into her brother's chest. An inhaled breath, a sharp exhale.  

 

_...Raven_?

 

The weakest brush against her mind, she fought to hold onto it, _Charles don't go I'm here!_ He didn't seem to hear her, _don't come Raven, he wants..._ She knew, oh hell she knew, she was going to kill Cain Marko was her bare hands, and rip him limb from limb. She wondered distantly what the low rumble was, before it took her several moments to realise it was herself growling.

 

Then Erik was rising with Charles cradled in his arms and the heat and flames were gone, contrasting sharply against the cool nights air as Azazel transported them out.

 

***

 

**_ Recovery _ **

 

_Raven I'm sorry tell Erik, c_ ame the slurred mental whisper. "Shh Charles, he's here," she responds gently, enfolding his too warm hand in her own and providing needed contact to ground him. Her brother's voice was a dry rasp of sound, oblivious to their presence, "Raven tell Erik I'm sorry." Like a mantra over, and over. "Shh Charles," she attempts to sooth, projecting a calmness she does not feel, "Charles its alright we're here now."

 

"No Raven don't come, its Cain he-" Charles struggled feverishly against her restraining hold, "No Raven he-" Swallowing her tears she clasps his arms as gently as she can, "Charles its alright you're safe."

 

Erik was too enraged to open his mind, too filled with murderous vengeful fury to risk being near Charles in his current vulnerable state, slipping silently out of the door.  He moved to takes out his frustrations out on their captive as Azazel leant casually against the door frame watching. "You will tell me where Cain Marko is," Erik continued, the knives spinning in the air around him as the man swallowed, nervously, "I didn't know I was getting into this I swear I-" His tearful gaze flickered to the red mutant. "My soul isn't worth anything." A cruel smile crossed Erik's lips, one that sent a shiver up Azazel's spine.  The man's screams were pitifully short.

 

Raven blinks opening her eyes, she must have cried herself out, she felt more worn than she had in a long long time, Cain tended to have that effect on people. Looking up she felt her throat tighten in panic where was Charles?

 

***

 

Charles woke to utter darkness, taking a brief dazed moment to observe his surroundings. He didn't recognise where he was, the last thing he remembered was Cain, he leapt to his feet panic stricken.  He had to stop him, Cain wanted Raven his beautiful sister.

 

He ran straight into a solid wall.  Or at least that's what it felt like as his breath was knocked from him. _NonononoMustWarnRavennonono. He's after Raven again must stop-_

_Charles, breathe calm down.  You're safe, its alright,_ cool metal settled round his mind providing a steadying anchor, _breathe Charles.  
_

_Raven no tell Erik I'm sorry, _flames fire heat, Cain's laughing cruel smirk,_ "Oh, just what fun I am going to have with her Charlie."_

_Hot, heat, too warm - choking - send, hot, too hot!_ He struggled against the steel grasp of his captor, and thought he heard her his Raven calling out. "Erik? What are you doing?" before her presence drew away.  _No Raven come back…no...go away run._

 

Raven observed dumbfounded as Erik caught her panic stricken brother, holding him tightly.  Something dark and determined flickered across the metal manipulator's face, before it vanished as he looked up at her. "Erik what are you doing?" She asked faltering as he looked up at her, seeming unable to speak, and she observed the glistening moisture running down his cheeks.   

 

***

**_ Healing _ **

_Wet…its wet…Cold. Where?_

_Shower be still, a_ calm steel voice commanded, and Charles's fuzzy mind supplied a vague image of metal sheets dancing in the rain, _You'll get rusty_ , he warned.  A brilliant warm humoured laugh was the response, _really?_

_Mmmm rusty, metal rusts, warm...you're warm._

_Shh calm yourself._

_Metal.  Warm.  Chest and a body._ His head is resting against a warm shoulder. _Warm. Metal. Erik..?_ Panic stricken Charles tries to move, slipping on wet tiles only to be caught by strong unyielding arms. "Shh, its alright, you're safe now," a deep sensuous drawl promises against his ear, and he shivers, trying to still the treacherous racing thud of his heart.   _  
_

 

Erik.  It is Erik, calmer now Charles raises his head, and looks up into the metal manipulator's familiar handsome features, framing those metallic green eyes.  He was so damned _beautiful_.   Erik huffs quietly a smile playing at the corner of his lips. Wait they were still both fully clothed, and in the shower. What was going on the last thing Charles remembered was...

 

"So I'll go rusty huh?" Erik murmured softly a smile playing at his lips, and it is such a precious thing to see in his handsome features too long marred with pain.  Erik's breath caught, and Charles wondered for a moment if _he_ was ok, Erik seemed slightly hysterical?  "What-" Charles swallows against the strange dryness in his throat, "-happened?"

 

Erik stares at him as though stricken, "You're worrying about me?"

 

_Yes. Why wouldn't he worry about Erik? He always worried about Erik, Erik was…in his head…damn,_ he had been projecting!  He flushes, but his lips are claimed in a gentle kiss, and Erik’s fingers brush against his chin, tilting his head up, "Don't apologise Charles _.  Don't you ever apologise for being who you are._ "  Gentle yet firm hands tug away his sodden clothes, and explore his skin with reverent wonder.  "Erik..." he swallows, slipping once more only to be steadied, and pressed back against the tiled wall.  "Shh, let me Charles," the taller man entreats kissing him softly, slowly as though afraid he might fall apart at any second, "I was such a fool." 

 

***

 

Charles wakens against the soft covers of a sprawling bed, wonder in his eyes as he looks around, and blushing as he spots Erik watching him with a predatory warmth that sends delightful shivers running through him.  "Hello liebe," Erik murmurs warmly, cupping his cheeks, and claiming a kiss, before drawing a food laden tray forwards. Charles obliges with the minimum he can stomach; a vague unease pulling at his memories.  He chokes when it hits him what happened, and the colour drains from his face. Cain. Cain Marko.  Then Erik enfolds him providing needed strength he can't break away from. "Shh Charles its alright Raven is here, you're safe."

 

"No Erik please take her away you don't understand," Charles struggles wildly, "he wants to-" 

_I know I saw everything Charles._

 

The younger man stills. Stricken. "Yes. Everything." Erik repeats, regarding Charles carefully _, "Listen to me very carefully meine leibe Cain Marko is going to die, an excruciatingly painful death. Raven will be fine. You sent Moira away  and wiped her memories why?"_ Charles swallows caught off balance, his mind goes blank for a long moment. He wasn't certain how he felt about Erik's declarations, he couldn't analyse them, not now, that left the question.  "Moira?"

 

Erik nods. "Yes, Moira whom you chose in Cuba," his voice is a curl of sharp jealousy, and understanding dawns on Charles. He can't believe it, Erik left him in Cuba over a fit of jealousy?  He scowls, whacking the elder mutant on the arm. " _Ow_ \- Let me go - _ow_ \- Moira be damned!" he yells, shoving the startled metal kinetic backwards, and sprawling on top of him. "I never wanted Moira _you_ idiot! I just didn't want you to kill her and then you go and and-" Charles broke off, hitting the muscled chest, it hurts him more than Erik but he doesn't care, "No you left, you just don't get to play avenging angel when-"

 

His wrists are suddenly ensnared in a gentle but unyielding grip, and he is pulled down into a fierce embrace. _Shut up Charles, considering our intimacy earlier I get to be that yes, considering you love me - yes I know - and you think I don't love you? What the hell do you think I meant when_ _I said I wanted you by my side, as a partner in all things!_   Erik's lips gentled moving to brush the telepath's cheeks, kissing his tears away.

 


	2. Part 2

 

** Family **

 

“Take me home,” Charles had requested softly, as Erik cradled him fighting the instinct to just hold him here, safe in his arms.  Erik would never forgive himself for not listening to that instinct,  because of course Cain would return believing himself the only heir to the Xavier fortune.  It was the blankness in his mind, the absence of Charles’s familiar background warmth that drew Erik, and the others from their training in the underground bunker up to the ornate entrance hall of the mansion. 

 

Dressed in his familiar professor garb Charles stood halfway down the stairs, as Erik arrived.  _Charles?_ He asked in concern, looking to where the telepath’s gaze was fixed on a blocky youth framed in shadow in entranceway.  Erik frowned, trying to get a fix on the figure, but it was no one he recognised, not until Raven’s hissed _"CAIN!"_

As though it were a tinder spark the mere mention of that name ignited the dark rage within him, and the others were similarly affected.  Beast growled, and behind him Alex and Sean moved into defensive poses prepared to defend their young professor, still standing frozen in seeming shock.  Charles didn't even move as Emma descending the stairs behind him reached his level, and placed a settling hand on his shoulder.  Azazel’s tail twitched as he glanced to Erik, with Riptide by his side, awaiting his orders, but Erik finds that he can't move, not even to speak as though some force holds his very will captive.  He knows its not Charles, because this is a dark weight on his mind, heavy and oppressive.

 

Raven seems the only one under no such restraint she lunges towards the stocky figure, colliding into him and landed in a dazed heap at his feet.  Cain didn't even move an inch from her attack, and it was only then that Erik saw the red light flare where Cain’s eyes should be.  Dark.  Evil.  Mocking.  He’s not a mutant.  He can’t be surely Charles or Raven would have mentioned that, but there is no denying the red light flaring around him like Alex’s plasma rings.  Cain cackles as he looks down to regard Raven at his feet, “Hello dear sister.”  Her eyes widen in horror as he reaches towards her, and Erik can't do anything he's trapped held by some power he cannot break.

 

Cain's meaty hand stops inches from Raven's cheek, and she scrambles back gaining her feet to look up at Charles. Her brother has taken a shaky step forwards, hand outstretched as though to ward Cain away.  Erik feels the oppressive weight lift from his mind, with every step the telepath takes forwards.  Erik can see the struggle being waged from the sweat pouring down his brow and Cain’s full attention shifts back to him.  “So you can speak afterall,” Cain growls scornfully, watching as Charles closes the distance between them, he is at the bottom of the stairs now, and whilst Erik feels lighter he still cannot move. 

 

“It wants you - it meant to come to you!” Cain growls taking a step back, “How can you resist???  _It gave me its power - why don’t you want it???”_  

 

Then Cain is outside and Charles is standing in the entrance with his hair standing on end, buffeted by the power crackling between them.  So much destructive energy, and Charles is standing so calmly in its path.  _NO!_ Erik projects, and for a moment he has Charles's attention, and blue eyes meet his own in just as fierce a battle of wills.  The force holding him lifts so suddenly that he has nothing to brace himself against, and he goes flying backwards with the others from a fierce gust of wind.   "Charles!" He cries out, ducking down instinctively as a fierce light fills the hallway.  

 

Everything stops. 

 

Vision returns in a haze of gray spots, then colour.  Charles is lying face down on top of the rubble with blood pooling around him and down his scalp, Erik runs forwards catching him in his arms desperately turning him over.  Breathing, he’s still breathing, and Erik exhales pressing his fingers against the pale throat feeling reality slowly return in the steady thrum of Charles's pulse.  Raven is on her knees beside them, fingers entwined in her brothers, but her gaze is fixed beyond the wide open doors of the grand entranceway.   The grounds are in utter chaos with trees, and bushes uprooted, and discarded as though a hurricane had swept by. 

 

Cain is nowhere to be seen. 

 

***

** Aftermath **

 

Beast quickly sets up the operating table, sweeping items aside, as Erik sets the unconscious telepath gently down. Around them the others drift, numbly assisting each other.  None of them can feel the familiar assuring mental presence of the telepath that they have grown used to, and Raven cries softly against Azazel's shoulder as Erik struggles against his overwhelming fear.  Charles was so pale and still, and there was just so much blood...

 

The blue mutant rambles in his concern, “it seems the professor is telekinetic, wonderful really, I mean it's most apparent in nearly all our mutations there is a mental and a physical aspect...”  Erik isn’t really listening more focused on the steady pulse under his fingers, but Emma gasps, and gestures wildly her arms encompassing the room. "You're saying that his ability is the reason we are all standing here now, rather than broken down into sub-atomic particles?"  Beast nods as he finishes cleansing the blood from Charles’s face, and Erik winces at the deep gash revealed there, but moves to take the needle from the scientist's shaking fingers.  “Let me,” he says with forced calm, and receives a grateful smile in response. 

 

Erik can feel the bruises forming on his own chest but his own aches and pains can wait till he has done all he can for the young telepath.  Charles was too pale, and hurt again, and Erik hadn't done anything to prevent it.  Just what was Cain Marko?  Charles would have said if he was a mutant.  Raven shakes her head quietly watching him work, “I don’t know Erik, I didn’t know Cain could do that.”  She looks down at her hand, still fiercely entwined with her brothers, “he didn’t even move when I hit him, it felt as though he were made of stone.” 

 

Its exactly 6 hours later when Erik feels the questioning brush against his mind, and for a moment his heart races in anticipation until he realises that its not Charles.  "Emma?" he questions softly, he had asked not to be disturbed intending for nothing less dire than Cain's return to peel him from Charles's bedside.  Emma should know better than to disturb him.  "Erik, you'll do more good finding out what you can from the mess upstairs."  She meets his stony look with one of her own, "What?  You think that you're doing him any good moping by his bedside?  Where is the legendary Nazi hunter that I've heard of?"  He frowns, "Retired." 

 

She gives a vicious smirk, "Really?  Well you had best un-retire." Her sharp prod against his mind that brings tears to his eyes, and in the next instant he is on his feet facing her.  "Don't do that again!"  He snarls.  She shakes her head, "You think you are doing him any good?  Your emotions are bleeding out.  By staying here you are only hurting Charles."  He regards her for a long tense moment seconds away from driving a metal bar through her skull.  Just what the hell does she know? 

 

"Erik?"  Hank calls softly appearing in the doorway, and its then that the metal manipulator takes in the soft rattling noise.  The vibration of every metal item in the room, including the bed that Charles is lain upon.  Exhaling sharply he releases his lieutenant and steps back, running a hand through his hair before looking up and meeting her intense appraising gaze.  "I'm sorry Emma," he apologises softly.  

 

He finds Azazel moving amongst the debris with Riptide, but whilst the latter appears to be tidying up, the red mutant is staring out of the doorway observing the destruction outside.  His barbed tail swishing angrily from side to side, like a pendulum for his own anger.  “I couldn’t find him,” he states agitatedly.  "You think he survived then?" Erik asks, and Azazel casts a dower glance at him, "No mere human could disguise their trail from me, this one is protected by a powerful force." Erik frowns, "How do you know he isn't a mutant?"  The red mutant scowls looking away, "I recognise this...like you would a particular scent.  Cain is human, the force protecting him is not." "So how do we stop him?"  Erik asks, and is not assured by the bleakness in the demon's eyes as he shakes his head, "I don't know that we can."

 

***

 

** Amnesia **

 

"Who are you?" The young professor demands quietly, as he wakens regarding Beast warily, causing the blue mutant to freeze surprise, "professor - its me - Hank…" Charles frowns suspiciously, "Hank appears mainly human as I recall."  Hank _if_ it is Hank frowns, "Yes, I used to be so…Tell me what's the last thing you remember?"

 

_Last thing he remembered? A brilliant summer's day. Joyful delight. Erik turning the satellite dish then the news and Shaw, they had found Shaw…_

 

Charles frowns, this could easily be a trick, perhaps Shaw had rescued his telepath without them realising, a distinct possibility he realises on seeing Emma, leaning casually against the wall.  Her eyes widen, _It’s alright Charles._   He stumbles off the bed backing away from them both as her voice pierces his mind. 

 

_GET OUT!_  He demands, and she stays still holding her hands out, “Shh, its alright honey.” 

_Don’t agitate him,_ she sends to Beast, _Erik is on his way.  “It’s alright honey.  You've just taken a knock to the head,”_ she murmurs softly.  Charles watches her warily as though waiting for her to attack.  _His telepathy is down and he can’t hear anyone, he's panicking._ Emma projects to Beast, _I think he’s probably just overstretched himself.  It happened to me once, I couldn’t distinguish anyone’s mind for over a month and then everything came back._

_  
_

The smaller man's eyes narrow watching them both in growing suspicion. “Charles, thank goodness you're awake,” Erik greets, striding forwards and clasping the younger man’s shoulders before pulling him into his arms.  The telepath stiffens, and draws back regarding him warily.  “Erik?”  As though not really seeing him and not believing he is there.  _He can’t sense you imagine being devoid of physical touch,_ Emma projects quietly, _in a way you’re just a ghost we all are to him._

 

A frown creases Erik’s features, he cups the younger man’s face as he processes this new information, “Charles look at me.”  Wide sky-blue eyes meet his own intense piercing gaze as he tries to project his presence, but the younger man shakes his head frowning, _“you’re not here.”_

 

Erik presses a kiss to his brow, "Your telepathy is down because you've overstretched yourself."  Charles stills at Erik's action, uncertain when the intensity between them crossed over into this openly declared affection.  He observes the other’s reactions, noting as the blue mutant (Hank?) starts in surprise. So this development between him and Erik must only have happened recently…if at all…was it another trick?

 

***

 

** Step-Fathers and Step-Brothers **

 

Erik’s brow creases in worry as he looks down at the younger man, seeming ridiculously small against the large bed.  Hank thought the comfort of his own room, and being amongst familiar details may help to trigger Charles's memories, but for the first time Erik was realising just how spartan this room was.  It was embellished with all the ornate wooden panelling, and stylised material throughout the mansion, but there were few personal effects.  A couple of photographs of Charles’s parents, and a few of Raven in different poses yet Erik caught her familiar cheeky glint in them all.

 

She nods as he identifies the images, but a sadness lights her eyes as she picks up the photo of Charles’s parents.  “They are all of me Erik, even this.”  The metal kinetic regards her in surprise and she sighs setting the frame back down.  “We had to chop and mix the images for that one, I managed his father alright, but his mother I never could get her quite right for some reason.”  She observes Erik's perplexed expression, and sinks down on the bed, reaching to gently ruffle her brother's hair, "I know you’ve wondered,” she acknowledges softly. 

 

Erik leans against the wall, watching her brush his fringe back, and trace her fingers lightly over the neat line of stitching across his forehead.  “They never had time for Charles, and his mother was more interested in her own grief after the war.“  She presses a kiss to Charles's cheek, and draws back observing his pale features for a long moment.  "We had each other, and that would have ben enough, but then she married Kurt, and he brought his son Cain."  She stands, folding her arms, moving towards the window, conscious of the taller man's gaze fixed upon her.  "Kurt was...well it was worse than being ignored to be under the attention of his gaze, and Cain was a bully and Charles’s powers were erratic then.”     

 

Erik stills his fingers, wrapping them behind his back, feeling the murderous rage knot in his muscles.  It was perhaps a good thing Charles couldn’t feel the sharp wrath pouring from him at the moment.  “What happened?”  Her voice takes on a distant note, “Cain went too far, and the only thing that ever stopped him was his father, so I took on his form,” she falters and now Erik can see the tears in her eyes as she turns to face him.  “He ran off, but Charles had swallowed so much water I didn’t think he was coming back." 

 

Quietly Erik closes the distance between them, and enfolds her in his arms, she's shaking and Erik has another mark to account for against Cain for causing such harm to Charles and distress to Raven.  She gives a soft laugh, "He’s never been too fond of water since, and won’t even go for a swim in the pool.” 

 

Erik closes his eyes, “Yet he jumped into a dark stormy ocean to rescue a stranger.”  She draws back regarding him carefully, “That’s Charles, for you."  She looks back towards the bed, “We never returned here, not after the fire, and Cain just vanished.” 

 

“Is he a mutant?”  Erik asks and Raven shakes her head again, “No, at least I didn’t think so, if you had asked me before yesterday.  If he had such strength before I know he wouldn't have hesitated to use it."  Erik runs a hand through his hair, “Azazel thinks it could be a powerful object that’s giving him his strength, that he is still human.”  Raven blinks at this, “is that even possible?” She considers, "if we tear Cain from the source of this power, he could be killed?”  She looks at Erik frowning at his silence.  “You know he’s not going to stop right?  He won’t stop till he has what he wants.”  A low growl sounds from Erik’s lips, “he won’t get anywhere near Charles again.”  Raven folds her arms, “that’s nice, but just how do you propose to stop Cain?  We were all held frozen, if Charles hadn't broken free...” 

 

_He won’t stop till he has what he wants._ They were talking about Cain.  Charles frowned, trying to stir from his foggy mind, there was something terribly important he had to remember, something about Cain.  Cain didn’t want to kill him, well maybe _he_ did, but more than anything _it_ wanted Charles.

 

***

 

** Absence **

 

When Charles goes missing from the mansion and Emma can’t locate him Erik slips into the deadly calm which he adopts for his most dangerous missions.  The tension rises as the team of mutants struggle to find their errant scatterbrained young professor.  He leaves just a short, elegantly scrawled note in his wake, explaining that he needs to sort a few things out but should return within a few months.  Raven is close to tearing her hair out, and hesitant to find him, because if she sees her brother she may very well kill him for putting her through such stress.  

 

In the time that Charles is alone by himself so innocently idealistic and vulnerable in the human world Erik does his own equivalent by honing his collection of weapons, repetitively polishing his gun, and sharpening his knives.  He is very close to bringing destruction down on the entire human race and on Cain if either harm just one hair on the idiot telepath’s head.  It's somewhat of a relief then when Emma locates him two weeks later, safe and quite unharmed, almost blending in but for the fact that he would stand out anywhere.

 

Erik takes the seat across from him in the bustling café. Charles seems lost in thought oblivious to his presence, until Erik reaches across the table, and grabs his wrist. The pepper pots jolt, rising an inch or two from their holdings before settling lightly back down on the table top as the younger man starts. "Do you know who I am?" Erik asks gently. 

 

Charles regards the man leaning over him.  "I know who you appear to be," he responds warily. Erik allows the sharks grin to cross his face, "Good.”  Charles frowns this was not Erik, it couldn’t be, but the familiar sparkling taunt in the other’s eyes was an expression that was uniquely his.  “You’re not Erik,”  He decides, and the taller man's lips quirk up, “No?” 

 

Confusion flickers across Charles’s features, “Who are you then?”  Now he is openly smiling, "I thought you knew," Erik teases.   "I said I know who you _appear_ to be." Charles responds frustratedly. "Yes. So who is that?” Erik asks, Charles scowls, looking down at his hands, “You said we went separate ways after Shaw’s death.” 

 

The metal kinetic nods soberly.  “Yes we did at first because we were both fools.” Charles rubs his temples, "I don't understand."  Erik reaches out snagging his wrist again, “I _am_ Erik just not the Erik you remember, a lot changed in a short time.”  Charles regards him suspiciously, “I’m supposed to just believe you?”  Erik shrugs, “If I were you I wouldn’t trust me either, but in spite of everything I would like to think there was only ever truth between us.”  

 

The younger man regards him for a moment before shaking his head, “You’re still going to go ahead and build your army.”  Erik lowers his gaze to Charles's wrists, which haven't yet fully healed from the visible marks created by Cain's makeshift restraints.  He lightly traces the lingering bruises with his thumbs, and sighs, “I haven’t ruled out the possibility, but then you had also realised that peace wasn’t an option as well.”   Charles jerks his hands back, a frown flashing across his face, "forgive me if I don't believe you but you hardly seem real to me." 

 

Now Erik's astonished, he indicates the room around them, "it's not come back? Can't you 'hear'?" Charles shakes his head in confirmation, "No, and I think I would rather not with you talking so."  Anger flares in Erik, and he leans over the table and recaptures his left wrist, "Never doubt me Charles Xavier."  

 

Hypnotic blue eyes meet metallic green in an intense gaze of fierce wills, before they break apart, rudely interrupted.  "I'm sorry sirs would you like more drinks?"  Charles is distantly aware of Erik's cutting voice as he responds to the waitress, but is too stunned to care.  He stares at his throbbing hands startled at the connection that he can still physically feel, "You zapped me," he murmurs dazedly, looking up to see smug satisfaction in the elder mutant's features.

 

Smirking Erik leans across to steal his cup of now cool tea downing it in a single gulp, ignoring him Charles gets to his feet.  His shirt cuff snags against something and he stumbles caught off balance, till a strong arm slides round his waist catching him. Erik. So close and Charles hadn't even seen him move, the metal kinetic's body was radiating tantalising heat leaving him strangely lightheaded.  "Let me." Erik murmurs, leaning forwards, taunting lips so close he could almost taste, predatory green eyes tracing the motion in his neck as he swallowed.  Three coins clatter in payment against the wooden table top.  Humour sparkles in the emerald green eyes, as he draws back, before walking away.  It takes Charles just under a minute to calm the rapid beating of his heart, to slow his hitched breathing down.  The café door dings shut behind him, the fresh air is a welcome coolness on his flushed skin.

 

Then Erik steps into view, a challenging smirk in his eyes.

 

Charles is only vaguely aware of the bustling crowd of the sidewalk, as he follows the metal kinetic across the busy road, and into the quieter parkland, trying to sort through the conflicting realities in his churning mind. He still can't place the juxtaposition of Erik taking up the very mantle of Shaw, the man he had purposely destroyed. _They_ had purposely destroyed. The fact that Cain had such murderous revenge in him, such power and Erik they had been together...?  Charles flushes looking down but could he even trust the metal kinetic's words? Erik had warned him if their positions were reversed he would not trust himself.

 

They stop, beneath the shade of a large oak tree, overlooking a large tranquil lake.

 

One question troubed the younger man most of all. "Do you love me?"  He asks, and there is an answer in the lips which meet his own, and in the strong arms that wrap possessively around him.  Charles forces himself to pull away, because he needs to know if it matters after all, whatever this is between them, whether it is truth or lies.  “Really or is it just because I’m like you?”  Astonishment and pain fills the other’s eyes as Charles continues ignoring the wrench in his heart, "Tell me what if I were powerless?" He continues forcing the words out, "What if I were not a mutant but simply human?  What would you do then? Could you still love me?"  Observing the seriousness in his brilliant blue eyes Erik draws back and silence descends between them.

 

Charles takes it for what it is, "You are right. We did part ways."  Erik frowns, "don't what more is there? Let the world go to hell I won't lose you again!"  The younger man frowns, dropping his hand which had been wistfully reaching for the metal kinetic's face as though trying to grasp something out of reach.

 

"Charles," Erik falters, "you are not yourself."  The younger mutant laughs softly, "perhaps but perhaps I am more myself than I have ever been.  Without the constant background thoughts of others, I finally know who _I_ am, and what _I_ am feeling.  Even if you say what happened between us did how do you or I know it wasn't one sided?  I find it difficult enough to separate my own thoughts and feelings at the best of times."  Now Erik's face drains of colour but Charles presses his point. "You won't know. _I_ won't know. Not really unless you let me go." 

 

A fierce spark of panicked anger crashes over him, followed by sharp denial and the remaining colour drains from Erik's face in understanding. "You can't be serious."  Charles laughs humourlessly. "Do you love me or what I am, and what I can do for your cause?”

 

That is too much for Erik to take and he captures the younger man's wrists in a steel grip. "I should bind you to my side forever!" He growls ignoring Charles's struggles.  "What right do you have to do that Erik?  What right do you have to take me back to the mansion like some captive conquest?  You can't keep me there!"  He is cut off with a startled cry, as Erik's lips crash fiercely against his own, and there is a sharp momentary painful heat against his wrist before he is just as suddenly released. It feels as though a brand has been seared into his skin.  

 

Charles swallows, left with a tantalising glimpse of what could be - _what may have been_ \- if he simply gives in to the need to draw Erik close, fighting every urge within himself to do just that. His gaze fixes on the metal bands encircling his wrists, dazzlingly beautiful glittering spirals of swirling metal that are dizzying to his eyes. Seeming almost liquid from the perfection of their form.  The work of an expert craftsman, and for once Charles is left speechless, his mind and heart racing in utter confusion.  He can't meet those green eyes, because if he does he won't be able to look away.

 

"Your step-brother has a lot to answer for." Erik responds darkly, and for a long moment Charles thinks the metal kinetic will refuse, before a broken whisper tears from his lips.  "Go and live - be free - be _human_ if that's what you want!"  For a moment, a too brief moment Erik’s warm fingers trace the fading mark against his forehead.  A touch so gentle so tender it brings tears to Charles’s eyes, and its all he can do to not cry out his name and run after him as Erik turns and walks away. 

 

***

 

** Cure **

 

It was the Brotherhoods deliberately open attack that did it, a direct taunt from the metal kinetic to himself, Erik would know that such chaos could not fail to be publicised on the news.  In retaliation of his own, Charles went to the centre, and saw the small young mutant there, his gift was the ability to cure other mutants of their powers.  The child himself seemed happy, and was pleased with the results of his gift, he saw it as an aid to people, and Charles could not disagree.  On his recruitment road trip with Erik he had seen some mutants whose gifts weren’t pleasant, and certainly weren’t advantageous, and that was the thing that Erik couldn’t see.  Not all mutants were the same, not all were as powerful, and not all wanted the things they did, in many ways they were still human and identified as being so, without humans mutant’s would not exist.  In fact as it currently stood they would need humanity to increase their own genetic diversity, as it currently stood, without humans, mutants would very likely go extinct in a generation or so.  Mutant society would very much be built around human ideals and foibles.

 

So they called this a cure, still Charles couldn’t help a certain amount of trepidation.  His abilities were a part of himself and to deny them would be like physically cutting off a limb, but if he could just show Erik, and perhaps also show Cain how powerless he was now things could be changed.

 

He waited.  Knowing it was only a matter of time before Erik, remorseful and with his peak of anger blown out tried to persuade him otherwise, but its too late for that now and time to test the conviction of the others reckless crusade.  Even so Charles thinks until the last moment the metal kinetic will stop him and is more surprised perhaps when he does not, unable to tear his gaze from the growing flare of panic in the normally unshaken green eyes.  For the briefest moment he can sense what the other feels the sensation of the metal as the needle slides into his skin and the deep overwhelming temptation to draw it free.  It would be so easy to stop it before it can cause any harm but for the paralysing realisation that this is the younger mutant's choice.  He is choosing to give up everything including Erik to be human.

 

Its done.

 

There is a momentary strange echoing disquiet. Charles had never known silence could be so deafening.  Then the bloodied needle is flying from his grasp, and Erik's strong hands dig into his shoulders. There is absolute terror in the metal manipulator’s unbearably handsome features, as encompassing blackness pulls him down Charles notes quietly that they are truly enemies now.

 

***

 

** Being Human **

 

It is with some surprise that Charles wakens some time later - in his hotel room.

 

Alone. 

 

The awful echoing ache in his mind is finally gone, and he can't so much as summon the morning paper over to him, for a long moment he is afraid, uncertain.  Yet also feels strangely free, and laughs into pillow, because how desperately foolish of him to expect Erik to stay, especially now.  Charles should most likely be thankful he is still alive.

 

There is an unmistakable glistening addition resting neatly on top of his belongings, a perfectly polished and familiar weapon that he would recognise anywhere. Erik's gun.  Unbidden the memory flew into his mind.

_"Go on - I can do it!" Erik holding the gun to his head - pressing Charles hands down on the trigger._

_"If you know you can do it - you're not challenging yourself!"_

He scowled, wiping the tears from his face, and tentatively picked up the folded note, scrawled in painstakingly neat handwriting.

_"My adorable lab rat,_

_I thought about killing you I really did, but no compulsion you can ever make would ever force me to do that…_

_You're a genius yes, but also the most idiotic person I know. I told you not to trust me and you go and faint - yes - faint in my arms. You've just taken yourself out of the game. We were equals Charles and now who do I have to hold me back?  The gun - ha - I can see your scowl now is yours, though I am not hopeful you will take it. You should, you're vulnerable now. Don't worry the metal is harmonised it will pass security check points.  You should take the chance to explore the world while its still in one piece. If I were you, I would take up opportunities I thought lost…"_

 

It wasn't signed, but then there was no need, by the time Charles read the end of it tears were openly falling down his face and he sank to his knees brokenly, "What have I done?"

***

** Realisations **

 

3 months pass by and Charles travels the world, taking up the metal manipulator's suggestion, moving in quiet isolation amongst humans. He cannot miss the direct attacks and battles and occasionally there is an out of focus glimpse of Erik himself, all suited up in his ridiculous Magneto attire on the news streams. Charles exchanges letters with Hank, with Alex, and Sean learning of their progress, and sends them news of his own.  For Raven he had sent a single letter of explanation. It was not enough, it could never be enough.  Yet he cannot help but feel distanced, detached somehow, as all that had happened was in a past life. He feels weary, broken and as though he is searching for something he has lost, but since he doesn't know what that is how the hell is he supposed to find it?

 

What terrifies him more than anything is the fact that Erik may have spoken the truth. Just what was he supposed to do with the fact that he may have fallen in love with his most dangerous enemy?  And then thrown it all away?  Or that Erik may have been right?  And when did Erik become his nemesis?  When did they become enemies?  What had gone so wrong between them? Unable to answer these questions, Charles had instead searched fruitlessly for signs of Cain's presence.   No clues were found in the burnt warehouse in the nameless German town or at his step-brother's grave.  Nothing seemed to jog his mind or unlock his hidden memories, though somedays when Charles is more weary more on edge, than normal, he thinks he imagines Erik's presence. Never enough to reach out just the faintest teasing hint, and he always walks away from it, uncertain whether he could contain his own raw anger if he did see the man. 

 

So Charles travels and he works, but as he moves amongst the humans, he finds his heart breaking all over again. There is so little trust to be found anywhere amongst these people.  In the bar he is in he observes the young woman bruises on her face as she sits across from her partner, leaving Charles wondering at the mechanics of their relationship _her_ fear, and _his_ jealousy.  He is so distracted he does not notice till the waitress is setting a drink down in front of him from a handsome enough stranger. He swallows, nodding his head in thanks. The guy approaches, his name is Pierre, and though he is friendly, nice enough…yet Charles walks away after a half hour forced conversation, slipping out of the bar, and moving to collect his confused thoughts. Even after all this time it still felt so wrong, damn him, damn Erik Lehnsherr for his self righteous fury, passionate strength, and for stealing his heart.

 

_Oh. That was a startling realisation._  

 

Charles sinks down against the side of the alley wall, the beginnings of a headache forming. Just what had he done? He was such an idiot.

 

He is completely unprepared when he's shoved forceably backwards cracking his head painfully against the rough brickwork. Drunken lips crash against his own but for a moment all he could see were stars. The sheer wrongness gave him strength to recoil, bile rising in his throat as he shoved the taller figure away.  "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He demands angrily. Pierre smiles, "Its alright Charlie." Stumbling forwards against him, Charles swallowed, heart hammering in his chest as he felt the sharp cool pressure of the knife blade against his throat. "We will have fun tonight hmm?"

 

_I'm sorry Erik…_ He thought sadly through a haze of confused pain, this was his own fault. He had given up everything, walked away from the best thing that had ever happened to him and he didn't even know why.  Blinking he looks down at the crawling sensation, an itching flare of energy spiking from the bracelets on his wrists almost like a caress against his skin, which zaps outwards in a sudden crackle of power striking the man leaning over him. 

 

_The only warning._

 

Pierre yelps, stumbling backwards, as Charles stares at his tingling wrists in shock.  _Erik?_

 

A fist slams against Charles's jaw bringing him with jarring swiftness back to reality.  "What the hell was that? Are you one of _them_?" Pierre growls, pressing the knife against his throat with cutting intensity. "Are you a bloody mutant?" He demands wildly. If he could breathe maybe Charles could answer him, perhaps he seems to realise this as the pressure eases, enough for him to draw in a choked breath. 

 

Pierre is looking down at the blade in his hand with narrowed eyes.  "What the he-"  Then he is flying through the air, colliding against the opposite wall of the alleyway.

 

Erik is holding the blade now and despite the pressure against his skin Charles feels safer than he has in a long while.  _A ridiculous juxtaposition but no less true._ He watches his lean figure emerge from the gloom as the dizzyness begins to fade.  Erik's eyes such a fierce metallic green were what Charles saw first fixed upon him with rapier intensity.  "I should kill him for daring to touch you, for what he planned to do to you," he states softly.

 

Charles recalls the human couple sitting in the bar not some few feet away who were so distrustful of each other.  In sharp contrast, before him stood Erik whose own rage and fierce intensity were there for all to see, unhidden, and unchained.  The metal manipulator was a man of action, fed by a fierce passion a need to create a better world where mutants would be safe. They had both agreed on that, just differed on the means to make it so.

 

_It was ironic really..._ in taking the cure he had given Erik his implicit trust.

 

Charles had surrendered the fate of the world to this man, and placed his own life in Erik’s hands.  All this time he had been searching for answers he had already physically given.  His hysterical laughter is silenced by gentle lips crushing against his own, and a caressing tongue pushes into his mouth drawing away the sharp tang of iron. A flash of fierce desperate passion hits him, and he is mirroring the other's motions with a sharp desperate ache of his own, drawing apart only for air, as strong hands cup his face, green eyes blazing with concern as they search his own.

 

"You've been following me." Charles realises, and familiar humour flares in those eyes. "I never left you." Erik responds softly, and Charles realises that the vague echoes of his presence had been real.  The metal manipulator had been nearby always when he was alarmed and upset whenever Charles's heart - his pulse - was elevated.  He looks down at the twin bracelets on his wrist wondering what were they composed of.  Did they send signals to the metal manipulator?  Charles finds his fingers moving of their own accord, to brush the outlines of the handsome rugged face.  Love shone in Erik's features, open and unguarded.  This was not a man to treat danger lightly…Erik who had lost so much already had let him go to find his own path, in spite of his love, his own needs, wants and desires, and Charles realises he is crying.

 

"Come with me." Erik urges softly. "They have a price on your head now a kill order."  There is again a momentarily flash of _panic - rage - hurt - a desperate need to protect_. "You’re still giving me a choice?" Charles murmurs unaware he had voiced his surprise till Erik’s strong arms wrap tightly around him. "I think you have stretched my patience…“  Even now he was waiting and offering everything, when Charles is no longer a mutant, when he is from Erik’s view _one of the enemy._ He breathes in the taller man's familiar beloved scent too overwhelmed to speak. 

 

Opening his eyes just in time to see Pierre aiming the weapon at Erik's back.

 

_No…_

 

Something snaps within Charles, like the unfurling of a lightning bolt. Fast, deadly, instinctive and he couldn't hold it back.  The flash of alarm in sky-blue eyes alerts Erik just enough to turn. His senses flaring out to pick up the movement of metal too late to prevent the shot but his outstretched palm caught the bullet. Before he can retaliate however the human went flying again but this time the entire brick wall exploded outwards.  Erik expelled a startled breath, turning to regard Charles whose palm was outstretched, and hair standing on end from the discharge of energy.  The younger man had saved _his_ life - _again_. 

 

Charles sank to his knees against the sodden ground, he was supposed to be cured this shouldn't be happening.  Static swarmed his mind like an angry swarm of wasps, returning in full force. Gasping he clutched his head his rusty shields snapping up instinctively, but barely holding them all out. Everything was too loud and overbearing.

 

Erik seeming to realise what was happening knelt beside him, arms locked around his shoulders, his green eyes his presence a needed stabilising anchor. "Look at me Charles." His voice urgently commanded supporting him against the agonising tumult.  "I'm sorry." Charles whispered against the warm solid shoulder, the metal kinetic's arms wrap in a vice like hold around his body.  Love warmth humour acceptance joy swept through him from the other calming reassurance, helping to ground him and find a balance without which he would have certainly gone insane. His abilities had returned been unleashed at full strength and he could hear everyone.

 

The people emerging out of the bar observe the destruction of the alley, but their gazes pass through Erik and Charles. Watching them Erik quietly draws Charles arm around his shoulder, keeping firm grounding contact and leads them out into the quiet main street. Its late, and darkness is already falling.

 

Erik guides them straight to his hotel room without any prompting from the telepath. Charles realises this absently amongst the distracting tumult in his mind. Vague recollections swept into his mind and he realises that Erik has been keeping a regular surveillance, undertaking security sweeps, checking for bugs, and any evidence of tampering.  The door locks with a sharp flick of his wrists, and then Erik is pulling him down.  "Show me tell me what you need." He demands fiercely fingers brushing through his sweat soaked hair.  "Teach me." Charles murmurs drunkenly, shaking his head.  Large hands hold him in place, firm lips pressing against his own, _what do you need? Tell me - anything,_ Erik projects gently, holding Charles to him. 

 

The younger man twists, struggling to focus,  _Erik, everything was Erik...he needed._ Understanding flooded emerald green eyes, and the restraining dam between them burst and with it Charles's memories returned in full, connections flaring open mental and physical. _Yes, let me be your focus Charles._   Strong fingers ease open his collar, lips pressing possessively against his own, leaving him feeling sharply bereft as they draw away. _Feel me, let me anchor you._ A tender tongue sweeps against his throat gentle against the bruising pain. His body arches, groaning, crying Erik's name, till his needed weight straddles against him, pressing him down, and clothes are mindlessly torn as they land in a mass of tangled limbs against the bed.

 

Later, much later Erik cords his fingers through the younger man's mussed hair, with the bursting of the dam, he couldn't get enough tactile contact.  He had watched from a distance for too long never again _never again was he letting go._ Charles finally stirred, the voices somewhat muted now, as his focus is fixed on the muscled arms and a warm body pressed around him. The sticky scent of their recent lovemaking heavy in the air. He basked in the strong fierce possessiveness echoing in his mind of an intensity he didn't know was possible. So much so that it effectively drowned out the crash of echoing minds around him without which he would surely have been drawn into other thoughts and minds.

 

_Oh!_ He did not know that was possible they were still physically locked together.  His wrists are drawn above his head pressed down by strong welcomed hands, as Erik smirks down at him, "You passed out liebe." Charles flushes, his breath stuttering at the raw urgency sweeping through him. Through _them_. Erik pushes him down, already hard…and Charles groans, already close to the edge. 

 

Afterwards Erik slowly draws out of him, holding him for several long minutes, before lifting Charles up in his arms.  Those strong arms keep him grounded, steady as the warm shower water drains over them both.  Still, it wasn't enough to be so close, yet needing to be closer, Charles burrowed against Erik’s strength, indulging in his need for contact, and Erik’s need to physically reassure the fixtures were a little out of alignment when they were done.

 

Sometime later wearing nothing but a long red shirt that may have been Erik's Charles leans languidly against the tiled wall, marvelling in the feeling of being utterly fucked, exhausted but contentedly so.  "You kept the gun." Erik murmurs as he approaches, his fingers rest gently against Charles’s throat, a frown creases the handsome features as his gaze follows the bruise already appearing there.  _Hmmm…_ Charles responds. _I couldn't let its special powers be discovered._   Erik grins and presses against him, planting a tender kiss against his lips, before slipping swiftly to his knees, a teasing light in his eyes, as those strong hands clasp Charles’s waist.  He jolts catching his head against the wall and attempts to stifle the burst of pain that sweeps through him.  Not swiftly enough. Erik is on his feet in an instant, towering over him darkly. 

 

The flare of sharp anger, belays the tender fingers which gently turn him round, an arm folds around his chest, the other tilts Charles’s head forwards, and Erik’s fingers explores the base of his skull.  He gives an involuntarily start as pain shoots through him, and before he can recover he is swept from his feet, and lifted face down upon the soft quilted surface, before he can protest, his wrists are pinned in front of him. _Don't move._   The imperious order flares in his mind. Then Erik is sitting over him, bringing an icy coolness to rest over the bruise. _Idiot._ Comes the fond rebuke. _Rest Charles - I'll be here._ And he so wants to argue that, to remain awake, but his heavy eyelids are already closing.

 

***

 

Emma drops the glass of wine she is holding in utter surprise. She is startled at first, before humoured understanding comes to mind. "Woah Charles - slow down…ugh I really didn't want to know that!" A flash of apology from the other, and belatedly she realises he contacted her, somehow Charles has regained his powers.

 

A sly grin slips onto her face as she turns to Azazel, watching the studious Raven over her pile of books. The shapeshifter looks up suspiciously and Emma's grin widens. "I don't think we need to worry about our leader tonight."

 

***

 

Just as Charles used his mind as an anchor, Erik used the metal on Charles to ground himself, to assure himself the younger man was safe.  The bracelets were an indication as to his location, a sense of being in touch despite the distance that may separate them.  The more _metal_ Charles wore the better Erik could protect him, and there was a primal need to stake his claim on the younger man, there was something extremely satisfying in decorating him with as much glistening metal as possible, to feel the touch against his skin, and measure the steady beat of his heart.     

 

Charles watched drowsily from the edge of the bed as the metal manipulator knelt in front of him, guiding the band of metal around his ankle, before wrapping his palm over it. Feeling it contract against his skin he gasps, a flush rising in his cheeks. Erik leans forwards, forehead resting against his own sharing the sensations the thrum of metal as though it were a living conduit, caressing his skin a physical assurance of his presence.  He swallows at the intense level of intimacy in the gift, and barely notices as his remaining ankle is bound as a possessive _"Mine"_ crosses the metal kinetic's mind.

 

And he is responding to that with a distinct need of his own his arms wrapping around Erik's neck fiercely, and pressing him down they both slip to the floor and Charles is quite happy with that with Erik sprawled haphazardly beneath him.  Until Erik lifts him, resting a protective hand against the back of his neck, as he sets Charles down against the bed, and then suddenly he is the one being ravished.

 

***

 

** Understanding **

 

In the contented aftermath Charles realises that Erik has been with him every step of the way and Erik observes that the telepath's footsteps seemed to follow a certain pattern tracing Erik's own path through Europe.  A visit even to the site of the Jewish holocaust, a place where Charles saw too many ghosts but which for Erik brought a kind of peace.  The younger man however shakes his head as some of these memories don't coincide with the TV broadcasts.  Erik explains that the brotherhood has gone underground now, with no more attacks quite so blatant as before, but the government needs a reason for the public to hate mutants still and so is stirring up trouble. Creating their own propaganda blurred out of focus images amateur clips really.

 

Charles however realises that his path through Europe hasn't just been a haphazard tour of the metal kinetic's past, there was another purpose to his wanderings, and he wonders if the 'cure' ever did fully suppress his powers, or whether he just filtered it out using it was so subconscious.  His empathy and vague understandings of people were these part of his mutant heritage?  Erik laughs as he considers his words but stills when he overhears what Charles has also been doing and how much it will help the mutant cause.  It results in another possessive round of love making which leaves the telepath utterly breathless and Erik decides that is a face he will have to ensure appears more often on his face _, still so young and so impossibly vulnerable._

 

Charles snorts at this, raising his head from the pillows he had buried himself in. "Really? I’ve heard it said that human’s age faster than mutants, so I’m likely older than you now."  Erik smirks wickedly. "I don't think so."

 

***

 

** Homecoming… **

 

Charles is nervous about returning to the mansion, and as the building looms in front of them changes his mind, only his legs (ankles) move of their own accord. "Erik!" He cries but the other simply grips his shoulders, "Come on Charles."  There is tense silence before the room erupts into joyous reunion. Charles is stunned by their reactions…certain there should be anger in there somewhere. 

 

Beast insists on examining him fully, and Charles guilt stricken over his prior behaviour submits without protest. Erik's humoured thoughts wash across to him, _they think I've brain washed you._ Of course the scientist wasn't happy about the bracelets, but took in Charles's explanation, and every now and then a soothing pulse of energy would flicker through them enough to keep the telepath grounded, and away from the distractions of other minds.

 

Of course Charles wasn't looking when Beast injected him with the serum Erik amusedly watching from nearby. He hated needles and Erik knew it. Beast was a little quiet when he asked what it was for and his hesitation made Charles worried.  Erik grinned, helping the blue mutant out. "Hank has perfected a form of mutant antibiotics combining Raven's slower aging cells, and Logan's constantly regenerating cells.”

_Antibiotics that considerably slowed the aging structure and gave practically instant healing abilities._

 

Charles’s eyes widen as he picked up on this from Erik and Hank.  He stills in shock, “You…you…” he falters, for once speechless.  Hank scrambles to explain, “I wanted to make sure the remnants of the ‘cure’ were out of your system professor, really it’s a wonder it worked at all.”  Erik looks curious, as Charles blinks, “What?”  Hank sighs,  “Well, you did mention in your letters you had _felt_ the mutant’s sincerity and that he believed in what he was doing, I presume that meant you had spoken to him telepathically?”   Charles blinks, stilling a confused look in his features, “No, I don‘t think so.”  Hank sighs, a gentle tone in his voice, “But how else could you ’feel’ whether he was being coerced or not?” 

 

Erik smothers a choked laugh, “Charles you are such an idiot sometimes, how could the cure work on you if you were in the mutant’s presence and were still able to speak to him using your gifts?”  He hadn’t known though, and Erik hadn’t known but Charles felt so stupid, mortified he swallows. “But I - I couldn’t - I couldn’t hear anyone even the headache was gone.”  Hank nods.  “The mind is a powerful thing as I’m sure you know, perhaps your belief that it worked had some effect, and you weren’t in your right mind professor, I’m sorry but Erik should never have left you.” 

 

Charles frowns at this, but Erik simply folds his arms.  “Hank even if Erik had brought me back, at that point I would have just left again, unless you were planning on keeping me prisoner here?”  The blue mutant flushes at this, and looks down.  “I’m sorry Hank.”  Charles shakes his head, but is suddenly enfolded in warm arms.  “Just don’t go vanishing on us again?”  Charles swallows at the burst of emotion, and bows his head.  _I’m sorry Hank, I truly am._

 

***

 

** Sister **

 

Raven’s first reaction was to punch her brother, hard, sending him sprawling, and in the next she had pulled him to his feet, her arms wrapped around him.  _“DON’T YOU EVER PUT ME THROUGH THAT AGAIN CHARLES FRANCIS XAVIER!”_ She yelled out loud, and projected in his mind.  Charles could cope with her anger well and good.  He probably deserved it but not the tears that streamed down his sister’s face.  _Raven, I’m sorry,_ he murmured over and over, till she quieted.  When she released him after several minutes the grand entranceway was suspiciously empty.  She frowned, observing the mark where her fist had impacted his face, “I’m not sorry for that,” but she wraps his hand in her own, and tugs him to the lower bathroom, grabbing the medical kit there. 

 

Erik was eventually sent to discover the source of the loud sporadic banging sounds, the rest of the household wary since Raven’s violent outburst.  The metal manipulator cautiously pushed open the door of the large study, looking behind him at the cautious faces peering round the corner behind him with a bemused snicker.  Several - empty - bottles of alcohol lay upon the floor, a couple were smashed, probably the source of the recent clattering bang, over by the roaring fireplace an old record was playing.  He scouted round the first and second bookcase to see Charles peering up at Raven sitting close to the top shelf, with several discarded books lying at the telepath’s feet.  “Is it this one? Its here somewhere _I know it!”_ She exclaims, releasing the thick journal, where it lands with a loud thud against the floor.  At the utter dismay on the telepath’s face Erik bursts into laughter.  Charles glowers at him.  “What’s so funny?”  He demands. 

 

Raven leaps down with the ease of a jungle cat, catching her brother’s shoulder as she sways.  “I remember this song…”  The siblings launch into a drunken waltz, and Erik has tears running down his face now.  “Charles.”  He struggles to speak for air, and they stop, Charles swaying on his feet, seemingly in perfect balance with Raven on his left looks down at him.  “Are you quite all right?”  the younger man asks worriedly.   _Charles you are going to be the death of me_ , Erik projects wiping his eyes.  “Oh he’s crying, Charles it must be your fault.”  Raven slaps him, “Ow, I haven’t done anything.”  He protests, she smiles, pinching his cheek, before weaving drunkenly back against the couch, shaking her hand knowingly.  _“Maybe that’s the problem Charles you think too much sometimes.”_ She announces slyly, and somehow makes it to the door without colliding into anything on the way.  “I’ll leave you two alone, to you know...”  There are sounds of sharp scampering and retreat as she heads out into the corridor. 

 

Charles watches her go, a line of worry creasing his brow.  “Erik I think Raven’s a little drunk.”  The metal manipulator laughs, and slips a steadying arm around his bewildered telepath’s waist, drawing him close.  "Yes but so are you."He murmurs softly.Charles wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him into a light kiss _, hmm?_ Laughter flickers in Erik’s eyes, as he pulls him closer.  Listening to the song, he steps out, drawing Charles with him.  The mockery that the drunken siblings had made of the dance flashed amusedly into his mind.  _I’ll teach you how to dance,_ Erik promises, watching laughter light in sky-blue eyes. 

 

_I think I could dance with you all night,_ Charles responds, gasping as Erik spins him outwards before deftly drawing him back.  _You know in certain circles dancing is considered a form of seduction?_ Erik smirks, _is that so?_ He asks, leaning down to capture a kiss from his deliciously red lips.  He felt whole in a way he had not for a long time.  With this man in his arms and with this man by his side he could take on the world. 

 


	3. Part 3

_**_ Hangover _ ** _

Charles is too miserable to fight Erik as he's forcibly dressed, marched downstairs, and manhandled outside where the first rays of sunlight are just beginning to peak over the horizon. It's far too early for him to appreciate and his mental cursing and protests are ignored as he's dragged across the grounds and into a light run.  For the first five minutes Charles is certain he's going to pass out, black spots dance at the edges of his vision and the ground tilts precariously beneath his uncertain steps. He's kept upright only by the sharp tug of the bracelets around his skin and the thread of tender amusement from the metal kinetic beside him.  Strong arms wraps around his waist, pulling him to a stop. His chest is heaving from the exertion, and the adrenaline surging through his body seems to be miraculously clearing away the fuzz in his mind.

 

"Better?" Erik questions, and Charles tilts his head, considering it a miracle when the world doesn't spin with the motion. "What happened last night?" He asks gingerly, reaching for foggy memories.  The metal kinetic's eyes sparkle with warm laughter, "You and Raven happened." Watching as comprehension dawns in the younger man's eyes. Raven. They had ended up in the library talking then the rest of the details were a little confusing. "We danced?" He questions, and Erik laughs, leaning forwards and kissing him on the nose, "You murdered the waltz both of you. _We_ danced."

 

Charles blinks as the sensation returns, of Erik leading and _I'll teach you how to dance._ "Oh," he clears his throat, fighting down the sharp flicker of arousal that memory brings up. "I think you just need the right lead," the taller man muses in that exact deep seductive cadence, a sensuous sinful caress of sound brushing against Charles's throat. That voice should be outlawed, it wasn't fair how easily it made him weak at the knees.  With a mischievous glint, and well aware of the effect he was having on the younger man, Erik draws away, breaking into a sudden sprint. For a long moment Charles has a good view of the metal kinetic’s sleek athletic form, a body honed to perfection, poorly concealed by the tight fitting black outfit.  _If you manage to catch me now I'll make breakfast,_ Erik challenges smugly.

 

Charles shakes his head, with a disbelieving laugh, moving to follow, _You're on._ Running is something he has always excelled in, somehow managing to slightly outpace the elder mutant at. Only Hank, with his clear advantage manages to beat him.  Still he's lingered enough that Erik's just emerging from the last copse of trees revealing the looming form of the mansion just ahead when he reaches him. They tumble in a tangle of breathless limbs into the grass. _Got you,_ Charles announces triumphantly with a satisfied grin.

 

Laughter sparkles in the metallic green eyes, and the younger man is pulled down for a deep kiss, his breath stolen, mind going blank as he's shoved down, Erik rolling on top, _Yes you did._ Then Erik is back on his feet, tearing away once more, leaving Charles to pursue. They charge side by side through the mansion entranceway, both breathless and laughing hard.

 

A sleepy looking Hank emerges, rubbing a hand through his hair. "What's the emergency?" He asks looking at Charles bent over hands on his knees, shaking his head, and trying to catch his breath. "Nothing…really…just been for a run…" Hank glowers at the elder man, leant over him. "Some people just wake up on the wrong side of the morning." Erik smirks softly, earning a low growl from the blue mutant.

 

They return upstairs, and as the younger man strips off, the metal kinetic's eyes darken taking note in the growing light the marks on his skin. Reminding him he has a delayed appointment with one human named Pierre.  Charles catches the edge of the thought, and the sudden tension within the metal kinetic's body. _Erik, really I'm fine -_ breaking off as he's pressed backwards through the bathroom door, into the shower.

 

_Fine? No, _Erik shakes his head,_ you're so much more than that mein liebe. You are beautiful, perfect, mine._   Charles's thoughts scatter and he's left gasping, pinned against the tiled wall in the matter of a heartbeat, Erik pressed against him with savage fierceness. A moan escapes him as the elder man draws away, and he reaches to pull him back, only to find he can't move, the metal bands around his skin tightening with restraining pressure.  With an easy flick of his hand the metal kinetic sets the water streaming over them both, the pipes warming to his touch.  Charles closes his eyes, and Erik gently tilts his head up head up, sliding his fingers over the mottled bruising on his throat as though to wash them away. _What are you doing?_ Charles asks curiously, feeling a lingering tingling sensation slide over his skin, and Erik smiles softly, capturing his lips once more evading the question. _You see the advantages to getting up early?_

 

***

 

** Breakfast **

For the second time that morning Hank has a dazed look on his face as he emerges from checking his ongoing experiments. Entering the kitchen he is witness to the organised array of implements moving about various tasks, without any seeming human interference. Spoons stir the contents of various pans and trays, and knives cut through several food stuffs. Erik is standing with his arms folded, eyes partly closed, a bemused expression on his features as he leans against one of the worktop counters, barely appearing to concentrate.

 

The soft yawn, heralds Charles's arrival, and Hank turns to greet him, watching him emerge down the steps, running a hand through his wavy hair. The young professor's blue eyes are sparkling, lighting up the dark kitchen workspace. Erik peels himself from the worktop, and is there to slide a supportive arm around the younger man's waist when he stumbles.  "Not much sleep?" Hank sympathises, it had been a late night for them all. He doesn't immediately pick up on the flush of embarrassment that sweeps through the younger man, nor the mingled lingering scent of Erik over his body. It takes several seconds to sink in and then he growls.

_Hank really its -_

_You and himreally?  
_

_Yes._

Punctuated by a deeper growl now, _professor I think you need to let me look at those bracelets._

A sigh from the young professor at the disbelief in the blue mutant's eyes, but Hank shakes his head, _He left you when you weren't in your right mind._

_Because I asked him, and he didn't._

_Why does that make it - what?_

_He did not leave me,_ Charles raises his left wrist, letting the sleeve of his hand slip down so the scientist can observe the metal bracelet there. _I don't know how it works, but Erik can sense where I am._ Astonishment flickers in Hank's features Erik watching as he examines the metal. "You can track these?" He asks, and the metal kinetic nods, a smug amusement in his features.

 

"You knew where he was all this time?"  Hank demands, in surprise, and Erik grins at him, Charles groans softly, and buries against his chest, cheeks flaming red.  Its several minutes later, Hank still hasn't moved, mind processing the implications, when suddenly he has a tray full of breakfast in his hands. "Give that to Raven will you?" Erik instructs, "I'm sure it'll go some way to mollifying her."  Somehow managing not to die of embarrassment Hank takes it, glad of the sudden reprieve.

 

_Its your fault._ Charles decides and Erik laughs again, _my fault and why is that?_ Charles huffs, _I can't walk properly I didn't even know that was possible._ He trails off and Erik chuckles deeply, tilting the younger man's head up once more, the bruising was fainter now. Charles shivers, as Erik slides his fingers in a gentle caress against his throat, slipping deeper beneath his shirt, letting the slightest furl of his power unfold once more. 

 

_What are you doing?_ Charles asks again, and this time won't be deflected.  Erik smiles, leaning to whisper against his ear, "Did you know that magnetic fields can be beneficial to the body?" Charles groans softly at that tone, _there's some evidence that they can be beneficial to the nervous system I believe, though I'm not certain whether the methods used are - ah - strong enough to have the long term effects claimed._

 

A wicked grin flickers across the metal manipulator's features as he wraps his arms around the younger man's waist, and hems him in against the worktops.  "Do you think I'm strong enough?" Charles snorts, and an image of a submarine flying through the air hovers in Erik's mind, edged with a sarcastic tone. Erik laughs, _Well_ _I believe there are other benefits to be had._

 

***

** Domesticity **

A few days later of blissful, seemingly perfect idyll, and Erik's still just waiting for the dream to break, unable to believe that his life can be so perfect. One of the reasons he was able to let Charles believe he was walking away is that part of Erik believed then that something so good, could not last. Not for him.  Of course as Hank now knew, Erik had never really left the younger man, because inspite of the cure, Charles was too innocently idealistic for the human world. Erik hadn't any notion of how things were going to end, but for now that wasn't important Charles had come back to him, and everything was as it should be.

 

He will never forget, nor forgive the humans their betrayal at Cuba, nor stop planning for the eventuality of war but he will help protect Charles's dream, till the day reality emerges, and then he will ensure he is in a position to act, and ensure that Charles is kept safe.  To that end he has kept his leadership of Shaw's old alliances, now renamed the Brotherhood.  He is not certain of the loyalty of all the members yet, especially those who originally sided with Shaw, and so trusts only a few of the members with the location of the mansion, really those he could not prevent finding it.  Azazel, because Erik needed his transportation ability, Riptide who never went far without him, Emma, and Angel whom was an essential choice in easing fractions with the boys.  Emma would have discovered the truth on her own eventually, and where he expected a shaky alliance between her and Charles the two telepath's have seemingly put their initial encounter aside, and formed a frighteningly fast friendship.  

 

Still, the Brotherhood and Erik's leadership of it have yet to be discussed fully with Charles. He knows the telepath's views have changed over the last few months, but not so radically that he would support an all out war on humanity, which many of the Brotherhood are pushing for. For now Erik's managed to reign them in, driven by his own learned caution, and realisation that despite their gifts, they were only a few in number at present, meaning any direct attacks would have to be meticulously planned.

 

Thanks to Emma's intervention, the governments propaganda videos showing fake Brotherhood attacks, had had little direct effect on the general populace, with many civilians believing them simply part of the build up to a new TV franchise, assisted by the dynamic 'War of the Worlds' radio broadcast from a few years earlier.

 

Amusedly Erik watches the quite domestic scene of Raven attempting to teach Sean how to bake scones. A strangely domestic rota had been settled between them all. Alex had turned out to be a surprisingly able cook.  Grabbing his cup of steaming coffee, he heads down into the lower depths of the mansion, drawn by the chatter of activity taking place in the underground bunker he looks inside to see Riptide, Alex, and Angel painting. Angel was taking the higher patches because of her flying ability, and there were some interesting patterns appearing on the walls. She was slowly ingratiating herself back in with the boys, who had been wary of her at first, Darwin's death a silent barrier still hanging between them. Azazel though was nowhere to be seen, but lately that was nothing unusual.

 

As he descends further Erik revels in the growing sensation that he is getting closer to Charles. The younger man is with Emma and Hank busily engaged in planning the schematics of Cerebro II. Erik still had his reservations about the machine, but it didn't hurt to let them engage in their theories for now. Emma was as deeply interested as Charles in the device, and just as curious to try it out. Erik knew that Emma's telepathy was nowhere near the skill or strength of Charles's, and she was eager in her way to learn as much as possible from him. Whilst Charles was curious as ever to learn as much as he could, and fascinated by Emma's experiences in comparison to his own.

 

Erik stops, just before entering, and closes his eyes, reaching out with his gift to sense just what is in the room. Metal was still the strongest signature he picks up, some flat panels, a tea tray, and cups, a few fragments around Hank, and Emma. Strongest was the familiar awareness of the electromagnetic field he recognised as Charles’s, amplified by the signature bands of metal encasing his wrists and ankles. If he concentrates harder he can feel the measure of his pulse strong, reassuringly familiar. Drawing back a little he becomes aware of the slightly disorientating reflections of sound vibrating against the metal surfaces. A bit too deafening at this range, letting his awareness fade into the background, he steps forwards, and sees things pretty much as he had detected. A cool undisturbed tray of cold tea lay near by, usefully in metal cups, which heat at a wave of his palm.

 

_You're getting better at that,_ Emma remarks, and he blinks, looking up to see the smirk on the diamond telepath's features. She shrugs, looking back at the oblivious pair, leant over the blueprint animatedly, _they lost me about 10 minutes ago when they started talking about circuitry, you'll be lucky to catch a sentence or two in there._   Grinning Erik places a finger on his lips, and she smirks watching as the younger telepath falters in mid sentence shaking his wrist distractedly at the prickling sensation running over his skin. It takes a harder tug for him to realise, what's going on, and he stops, blinking owlishly at Erik. "Time for a break," he announces firmly striding forwards and enfolding the younger man.  Charles melts pliantly in his arms, and Emma laughs as Hank splutters in embarrasment, uncertain where to look. 

 

He takes the plunge, looking to the blue mutant with a smile, "How are you getting on?"  Setting the tea in Charles's hand Erik feels a powerful surge of satisfaction at the warmth that spills over to him.  He is soon lost in the equations, but perhaps would have been anyway with Charles leaning quietly against him, pale fingers wrapped around the warm metal of the cup, listening to Hank's's rambling excited voice. Erik can feel the contentment radiating from him, as his own arm snakes round the telepath's waist. Emma meets his gaze, an indulgent smile in her features. _You know sugar you can't put off talking to him about the Brotherhood much longer._

 

***

 

** Fight Club **

"Again. Harder," he instructs firmly easily blocking the blond youth's rush. It's been three days now, and the rain still hasn't relented. Erik is heavily considering ordering Azazel to transport them all to one of Shaw's more tropically located bases. Alex was the best out of all the younger ones in physical defence training, perhaps something to do with his life in prison, or beforehand. Erik hadn't asked, but he had the blond mutant helping to demonstrate the moves he meant for the others to do.

 

Raven was currently circling Azazel warily. The red mutant watching her with an amused look in his eyes. Still, she showed a surprising strength, and her ability to adapt was something he should watch out for. Afterall, she had taken him by surprise more than once already, yet today she seemed hesitant to attack him. Erik watched them out of the corner of his eye wondering what was going on between the pair. 

 

Riptide was paired with Sean, and their abilities surprisingly complemented each other fairly well, though they were not supposed to be using them as a demonstration here. Both stop at his sharp reprimand. Sean running a meek hand through his hair, whilst Riptide merely shrugs apologetically.

 

That left a reluctant Hank pairing off with Angel. The scientist's shy hesitancy was a stumbling block, and she was getting frustrated by his circling, hovering a few feet off the ground as her wings shoot out her back, and she spits a ball of acid directly at his face, forcing him to defend himself, and duck out of the way. He growls softly at her as she folds her arms tauntingly, "are you going to fight or not?"  He runs hesitantly towards her, and she dodges easily out of the way. "Come on I know you can do better than that!"  Neither was going to learn anything that way.  Erik holds up a hand to stop Alex, perhaps Azazel could get Hank out of his shell or maybe not from the sharp glare the scientist was directing towards the red mutant where Azazel was currently pinning a squirming Raven down. A low growl emerged from Hank's lips, ignoring Angel completely, he batted her arial attack aside. Raven however shifted into an exact copy of Erik himself, startling Azazel for just long enough that she broke free.

 

"Enough!  Beast work with Mystique. Angel pair with Banshee, and Alex with Azazel. Riptide you’re with me."  For the next 10 minutes no major disasters occurred, other than Raven whacking Hank over the head, and goading him enough that he lashed out. She dodged, spinning round with lightening reflexes, a challenging light in her eyes as she took on his form, meeting his rush with a low growl of her own.

 

Erik swiftly pinned Riptide to the ground, distantly sensing Charles approaching. He had had over three months to focus on honing his awareness of the other man, and the bracelets he wore were composed of a unique metal signature Erik could detect from a few miles away. Added to the strengthening mental connection between them, and he always had a background awareness of the younger man's location. The two weeks of Charles’s absence before Emma managed to find him, were an agony of uncertainty that Erik wasn't going to risk a repeat of.  He wasn't going to lose Charles again. 

 

Glancing up Erik sees him leaning casually against the wall watching with an unconcerned look in his eyes. Almost absently Erik congratulates Riptide on his skill, and he dusts himself off, nodding quietly.  Janos then smiles at Charles, and laughs, the pair had developed an unlikely accord. _Just what were they saying?_ Erik wonders suspiciously as Riptide glances back at him in amusement. "Hey Prof!" Alex yelled cheerfully catching sight of their young professor, effectively distrupting the rest of his students. Sean, Hank and Angel give a wave, gathering their breath.  

They had all just been doing so well, putting on his best menacing expression he stalks towards the object of their distraction.  _Charles is there a reason you've interrupted my class?_ The younger man responds smiles, looking up at him through half closed eyes, _hello darling, d_ _o I have to have a reason to want to see you?_ Erik places his palms on the wall, either side of Charles's face, effectively looming over him, and trapping him in place, _you missed me already?_ He smirks and has the satisfaction of seeing  __Charles flush, _you're always on my mind dearest._

 

Before Erik can respond to _that_ , Azazel's sharp tone pierces the calm like an arrow.  "So you finally join us.  Have you decided that pacifism is not the answer?" He demands and a tense silence falls in the room.  Erik spins round, anger coiling in his gut, how _dare_ he speak to Charles like that!  Before he can react, warm fingers wrap around his arm, and his beloved's mind slips into his own.  _Let him speak, its better in the open, he's been musing this for some time._

_Charles he shouldn't-  
_

_Erik, trust me, I've had much worse, in the way of words and otherwise thrown at me, t_ he younger man assures, squeezing Erik's arm gently, before stepping forwards.   "Go on, speak your mind," Charles orders softly, and a flash of anger sparkles in Azazel's eyes.

 

"You sided with the humans at Cuba. You have given no support either to the Brotherhood's actions or Erik publicly. In fact you took the opposite side; in choosing to become human you rejected us all," Azazel continues agitatedly, deliberately avoiding the metal kinetic's warning glower.  Beast makes a low noise in his throat, a warning rumble as he steps forwards, Alex and Sean a bare step behind him. Angel hovers uncertainly between them, whilst Riptide merely looks bored, Raven is openly glaring at the red mutant.

 

Charles voice is calm as he responds, "You're right. I haven't supported the Brotherhood, and I don't condone much of what has gone on. You want to fight? Yes we were all betrayed at Cuba. But those were the actions of a few men in power."  Azazel sneers. "And one woman, do not forget, you should have killed her." Charles frowns at this, raising a hand to stop Alex's rush, "In a way I did, without our memories who are we?"  Beast growls facing up to the red mutant, whose tail flickers lazily like a cat toying with its prey. 

 

Erik intervenes, "killing Moira would have served no purpose, in the end, she was only acting on what she believed was the right thing to do. Had those missiles landed on those ships, nuclear war would have occured, and none of us would have survived that, not in the long term. War may be unavoidable at some point, but for now we are not ready."  Charles is looking at him in surprised wonder, _You believe that?_

 

_I don't like it, but you may be partly right,_ Erik responds firmly, j _ust as you must realise that this cannot end without a measure of some conflict._   The younger man looks away for a long moment, but when Charles does meet his gaze, there's pained admission there, _I know._

 

A feeling of strength, of deep contentment hits him with Charles's quiet admission. Its not agreement, but it's a start, and something they can both work with. _I can't lose you._ A certainty echoed by both of them. _I think you are corrupting me,_ Charles responds with a mock mournful tone.

 

Azazel snorts, "not ready? Since when?"  Erik answers him, "Since I realised just how few of us there are, we are powerful, but do you think we could take on the world? For now humans are split over whether we even exist. If we attack now we become the enemy, and they will become united over the more dangerous threat. Us. That's what happened in Cuba."  The red mutant frowns, "so what? We just hide away? I don't know if you've noticed comrade but not all of us can do that, and maybe we don't want to."

 

Charles frowns, "you are strong, well trained and can clearly defend yourself but what about those mutants out there who have no idea what they are? What about the children, just learning of their gifts.  They will be hunted down faster than we can find them." Azazel blinks, clearly taken off guard, musing over these implications, but then his gaze darkens, "Fair words telepath but you still chose to become human."

 

"Yes, he did, but that was my fault." Erik admits quietly, causing Hank to look up in astonishment. "He did it to prove something to me, whilst taking out the threat of Cain becoming more powerful than he already is." Azazel gives an amused smile, tThe force which controls Cain is already powerful, why would Xavier becoming human stop it?"  Erik smiles darkly, "It won't, but it did reduce the risk of it becoming more powerful." The younger man starts at the metal kinetic's realisation of this. _Yes I know Charles. Cain's words left little to interpretation. Whatever it is wants **you**._

 

The younger man swallows, a flush creeping over his cheeks, and he won't meet Erik's gaze.  Azazel frowns, "That makes no sense. Why would it want Xavier?" He snorts, his gaze trailing over Charles then, "You're not a warrior, you don't fight, you chose to hide in Erik's shadow-" He falters choking as the collar tightens round his neck.   Calmly Charles bears Erik's raised arm down, _Erik stop._ The metal kinetic shakes his head angrily, _he has no right talking to you like that. He should know the role you played in Shaw's death._ Charles shakes his head, _no that would accomplish nothing. Besides from what he's seen of me I suppose he's right. I let you go into the submarine to face Shaw alone -_

 

_You cracked your ribs Charles; I bound you to the wreckage to stop you following._ A flash of memory spikes through them both, the tension of that day, and the younger man looks away, a pained look on his features. _Yes, but he doesn't know that, but he's wrong Erik, I can fight if I must,_ he laughs ruefully, and Erik regards him in concern. _I know you can defend yourself easily enough, but Charles, Azazel has trained all his life.  
_

 

_You haven't seen me fight Erik._

_Charles-_

"You believe I am a pacifist, and that that makes me weak? You should be glad." Charles responds out loud to Azazel, with a wary look at Erik, the red mutant snorts, "you must know what they put Erik through in the holocaust what other horrors they are capable of, and you defend them? You won't even defend yourself." 

 

Raven steps in front of Azazel, "Stop it don't do this," she entreats. Riptide looks from one to the other, as Erik gauges the situation. In all their activities together Charles had never given any indication he could fight.  There had been Cuba, but they had both been hurt that day.  Then there had been the altercation with Pierre but again, Charles had not been himself, before learning of Cain Erik would have assumed that Charles never had any need to develop skills in this area.  The telepath was a fast runner, and kept in shape…but…that didn't mean anything did it?

 

Azazel dwarf's Charles smaller frame, and Erik has seen first hand how skilled his first lieutenant is in battle his swiftness, lightning reflexes, and the speed with which that barbed tail could pierce lungs, and hearts. It may be that the younger man could defend himself to an extent, but he would be no match for the red mutant.  Azazel smirks at Raven, "don't worry I won't hurt him too much."  She spins round, and there's a sharp bite of anger in her voice as she strikes him hard across the face. "I wasn't warning my brother. Trust me **you** don't want to do this."

 

The red mutant snorts, laughing as he side steps her, "really professor using your sister as a defence? Surely you can come up with something better?" Behind him he doesn't see the shape shifter's flabbergasted expression, and the spark of true anger in her gaze. Her reaction has Erik sidelined. He knows Charles wasn't in her mind. He wouldn't break the promise he made to her long ago.  Raven has seen Azazel fight as well and she's known Charles for longer than any of them.  Erik has the distinct feeling he's missing a piece of a puzzle. 

 

Azazel smirks, towering over the smaller man, "I challenge you then I want your permission to court Raven if I win."  Charles regards him calmly, "she is not an object to be won or lost."   Only Erik feels the faint ripple of anger on the edge of his mind.  "Charles!" Raven yells, and her brother blinks, before a dark glare appears in his gaze, "you want him?"  Erik moves to intervene, _Charles - you haven't seen Azazel he's quick -_ he's stopped by the gentle touch on his arm. _Don't worry Erik. Besides aren't you curious?_

 

"If I win?" Charles asks ignoring Erik's protests. Azazel considers, before lighting on an idea, "you can study me to your heart’s content." Charles accepts this, and follows the red mutant out into the centre of the bunker. "Rules, limits?" Azazel shakes his head, "none, anything goes." At that Erik frowns, already having second thoughts about this but Charles merely nods, "very well."  The boys move forwards in unified protest, Alex, Hank, and Sean's eyes are fixed murderously on Azazel, his fate sealed if he so much as hurts a hair on their young professor and Erik twitches uneasily.

 

Emma appears in the doorway. "Oh I've so got to see this." _  
_

 

Its over in a matter of seconds Charles holds Azazel against the ground, one of his own swords held at his throat, from motions that Erik himself had a hard time following. If all he had seen of Charles before today was those few moments, he would have sworn he was a trained assassin from the way he moved with such confident, elegant efficiency...gorgeous...damn.  Erik swallows, and attempts to control the blood rushing to his loins, as Charles brushes his hair back from his face, and flashes him a quick grin.  He gets to his feet, "Raven can make her own choices Azazel. Honour them and her." She kneels beside the red mutant with a frown, waiting till his eyes open, and his gaze focus's again and helps him sit up.  There is a knowing smile on Emma's face.

 

The boy’s jaws are almost on the floor in their shock.  "Professor how?" Sean is the only one with enough voice left to speak and despite his ability it comes out as more of a squeak. Before he can answer Raven growls and launches herself at him, "Charles!" Their young professor is out of the door in moments his sister chasing after him, leaving them all stunned in the wake of the impossible revelation. 

 

Erik regards his lieutenant who appears utterly shell shocked, the metal kinetic knows a little how he feels. Emma smirks down at him, "you know, he was going easy on you? He could have frozen you in a heartbeat, and you could have done nothing to stop him."  Of course, Charles had stopped Shaw, how could Erik have forgotten that, and why did the telepath simply not do so? It would have saved Erik from having his current heart attack.  With a shaky sigh, he wipes a hand over his face, _Charles, you know you're going to be the death of me right?_ He recieves a panicked flicker of response, _I don't think you need worry, Raven's got your back._

_  
_

_Good,_ Erik smirks.  _Good? Aren't you supposed to be the protective warrior? Can't you control her?_ Charles demands. _She's your sister. I make it a new policy not to get involved in family disputes,_ he grins.  _You're going to regret that,_ Charles warns faintly, and Erik laughs.

 

He doesn't draw a single confused glance from his remaining students.  Honestly, how many times must they appear to talk to themselves? Without knowing there was a telepath around how crazy must they appear to an outsider. _Very, I know you're all crazy.  I'm the only one who doesn't talk to myself,_ Charles responds distantly. Erik smiles shaking his head returning his attention to his class.

 

There is still the matter of Azazel's open challenge to his own judgement to deal with, so he believed Erik could do better than Charles as his choice of partner? He could not be more wrong. Erik did not need a lover who would simply agree with him. Charles challenged him every day to extend himself, to widen his perceptions and see things he would otherwise miss, and there would never be anyone else who would fit him so perfectly. Azazel did not understand the depths of their bond, it was time to rectify that. He extends his gift slightly, letting the metal band around the red mutants neck tighten warningly, as the gaping boys, and Angel return their attention to him. "Lets continue the lesson shall we? Hank pair with Riptide, Azazel with me." The red mutant has the grace to wince as he steps forwards to meet his fate.

 

***

 

** Target **

The afternoon clears into brilliant glorious sunshine, despite the boggy ground, it's a chance to escape outside, and Charles releases the kids, from his afternoon lecture. Erik reaches out finding his telepath is somewhat distracted, and decides to leave him to his thoughts, and use the time to explore one of the unused wings.  He's been mapping the servant’s passageways, but is surprised at where he emerges this time on the roof of one of the mansion towers, the route must have wound round more than he thought. Charles is nearby, and blinking against the dazzling sun, he spots him, standing right on the edge of the balustrade, leaning dangerously over the edge.

 

Heart in his throat, Erik sweeps lightly forwards so as not to startle the younger man, reaching out tentatively with his gift. It would be so easy to slip on the still wet brickwork. "Really? No I don't think so," Charles mumbles leaning dangerously over the edge.  "Charles!" Erik lunges, heart in his mouth, _just what is he doing?_   The younger man vanishes and there's a muffled _ow_ , as Erik strains using his ability and runs forwards catching the younger man's arm.  He doesn't expect to see the blur of red that is Azazel clinging to the wall of the mansion, tail wrapped around the telepath.  "Hello Erik," he greets in amusement. "What are you doing?" He demands. "Azazel is letting me examine his abilities," Charles responds faintly, looking down over the metal kinetic's shoulder. "And whilst here he noticed the masonry needs repairing."

 

Ah, something so simple as that.  "Couldn't you just take his word for it? Or better yet study him on the ground?" Erik demands furiously. Azazel's eyes flicker in amusement and Erik pinches his nose in frustration, Charles's curiosity, was going to kill him, "I think we need some lessons on common sense, safety, and the lack thereof in certain people."  Azazel does laugh then and Charles scowls at him, "It’s _your_ fault! Raven is angry at me _again_ , and _now_ Erik!" The red mutant flashes to reappear on top of the mansion, extending a hand as Erik lands to steady them both. "My apologies little warrior," he addresses Charles respectfully, bowing before him.

 

Erik watches them both in quiet astonishment, their earlier disagreement appears to have vanished. The teleporter is being utterly courteous, and respectful, whilst Charles is examining him, as though they have reached an accord, but so quickly? _We have a lot more in common than Azazel realised,_ Charles projects sensing his worry. 

 

"Erik," Charles stiffens, and Azazel hisses.  "What is it?" Erik demands, "Charles?" The younger man blinks, a dazed expression in his voice, "I thought I sensed someone." He murmurs in confusion, as Erik looks down towards the grounds, very aware of how exposed they are up here.  The sunlight catches on a sharp glint of something, and he extends a questing pulse outwards, picking up the familiar shape of a gun.  A single sniper. 

 

The CIA kill order on Charles was still outstanding.

 

Erik nods to Azazel, and drags Charles down, there's a sharp angry buzz of sound and sparking metal, as bullets snap glance off the shield of energy he has errected around them.  Was it just one, or was there a team of government agents? Erik could only sense the one, so was it just an opportunist strike waiting for a moment of exposure, or a prelude to more?  One person, one mind, was much more easier to conceal than a whole swat team.

 

Charles cries out, jerking beneath him, and Erik feels the echo of the sharp stabbing pain slicing through him. He feels himself bleed out and looks up into Azazel's wickedly angry gaze. No not himself the sniper, and Charles has been drawn into the dying man's mind.  It was Shaw all over again.  Erik carefully eases himself up, "Charles look at me," he entreats softly.  The smaller man's eyes snap open, and he lashes out wildly, lunging to his feet, adapting Erik manages to take Charles’s left leg out from beneath him, and as he slips Erik tackles him to the sodden ground once more.  "No stop Cain…" Charles hisses, and that name startles Erik, enough to allow Charles to reverse their positions, leaving Erik momentarily confused. How had he? No matter, he had other ways to hold him.   

 

The cooling metal contracting around his wrists draws Charles back to reality, _What happened?_ He's pinning Erik down, but he's not in the one in control as he's tugged off balance, and collapses on top of the elder mutant's chest, his lips captured in a possessive kiss.  Erik rolls, and holds him down on his back, pinning his wrists above his head in a firm grip, slipping a hand beneath his sodden shirt to rest over his thundering heart.  Charles struggles to simply breathe as warm lips graze his throat teasingly. __

 

_Why did you mention Cain?_ Erik demands lightly the tone of his voice deceptive to the mental shove behind his words. _I thought I sensed him,_ Charles responds dazedly, gasping at the suddenly painful bite against his neck. "You sensed him," Erik's body presses him down, "Where is he?"  He snaps back in frustration, "I don't know!  It was only a moment, _I'm not a bloody tracking device!_ "  Erik tightens his grip further, his gaze darkening as he leans forwards, their faces are inches apart now.

 

"Charles _Francis_ Xavier-" The metal kinetic is simply not expecting it, Charles's fist cracks him smartly across the jaw in a perfect knockout punch.

 

***

 

** Knockout **

Opening his eyes Erik finds he is in their makeshift infirmary. "Charles knocked you out?" Alex asks in quiet humour. Erik sits upright rubbing a firm hand over his face, nothing broken, but that was going to be painful for a time. The doors burst open, and Charles races through, Erik can feel his heart racing. _What was going on? Was there more than one sniper?_ Alex's eyes widen, "woah prof, what's the emergency?" The young telepath spares him a brief glance before turning his attention to the metal kinetic gingerly sitting up. "Erik I'm so sorry!" panic is flaring in his blue eyes, as he leans over the elder mutant with a frozen bag of peas in his hands. "Does it hurt? Are you alright-"

 

Oh. He is the emergency. Erik realises through the muted surge of alarm.  Charles is cut off as the metal kinetic's arms sweep round his waist, and he's drawn into a fierce kiss. "Ugh guys?" Alex asks in dismay, covering his eyes, "please, you're not going to stop are you?" he stalks from the room.  The bag of frozen peas falls to the floor, and as Charles reaches for it, Erik grabs his wrist.  "I'm sorry," Charles repeats again, gently pressing his fingers against Erik's face. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" He stops, as the metal kinetic's shoulders begin to shake.  "Erik I-" _Oh what had he done?_ He lets himself be drawn closer, closing his eyes as Erik's face rests against his shoulder, too mortified to react, he never meant to hurt Erik like this. 

 

"Shh, Charles," Erik raises his head finally, cupping his cheeks, and there are tears running down his beautiful face, but there's a sparkle in his green eyes.  He's laughing. He's been laughing? Charles swallows faltering uncertainly, "I don't…"

 

"Charles don't ever change," Erik responds drawing him closer once more, fingers stroking the back of his neck, Charles swallows again, Erik is the one who is hurt. _Shh its just a scratch and I don't think I've been so panicked over ever,_ Erik projects tenderly, andCharles finally moves, leaning back to examine his cheek, "I don't know I caught you beneath the eye it could bruise."

 

"I don't bruise, not easily," Erik responds drawing back with a mirthful grin, fingers tilting Charles head up, "Now how's your hand?"  The younger man is utterly perplexed, "I'm sorry what?"  The metal kinetic captures his hand, examining his bruised knuckles, "hmmm, I think we'll both live." Erik smirks again, "So long as I don't call you Francis it seems." The younger man flushes, "I'm sorry."  Erik sweeps an arm around his telepath's waist, silencing him with a kiss. 

 

After a few moments Charles calms still uncertain what has just transpired, and Erik simply holds him close, savouring the moment's peace, "I found an old corridor earlier, it led up to the roof top, do you know of it?"  Charles considers, "I think so, it has a branch that also leads down to the dungeons."  Erik blinks, "Dungeons?" The younger man laughs, " _We_ have dungeons, yes though I'm not sure they were ever used as such."  _Azazel brought it up but we do need to talk about your Brotherhood, and-_

 

Erik cuts him off, "Its **our** Brotherhood."  Charles grins however shaking his head. _Uh oh you're their leader the great Magneto, I'm just a poor defenceless professor-_   "Poor defenceless professor?" Erik remarks loudly, _I'm beginning to think you're not as innocent as you seem,_ "Besides what is there to discuss? You want what's best for our people and so do I, a haven, recognition for what we are, to coexist peacefully if possible, and if not the resources and ability to defend ourselves." _I know open war is not the answer, but you know some people are going to die, there will be_ _a measure of conflict._

 

Charles closes his eyes, but nods more firmly this time, "Yes I know." Its perhaps that moment that Erik starts to truly believe that he is no longer alone, that his future is going to be permanently entwined with that of the man in his arms, and he feels contentment at that. Worry creases the younger man's features, "I think that there is a danger we are becoming more attuned to one another." Erik grins, "That doesn't sound dangerous to me Charles." The younger man shakes his head, "I think you are corrupting me and I you." Dismay fills his cerulean eyes, "Erik it could be dangerous, there could be long term implications I never considered, you could be-"

 

Erik laughs then, he can't help it, so much concern for his welfare - foreign - but welcome, from this man, its welcome. Charles falls silent as he's kissed fiercely. _You're still not getting it, you had your chance to escape, now you are mine liebe. I am not letting you go, no matter the consequences, the world can burn for all I care. You need an incentive to take more care of yourself? Well here is one, whoever attempts to harm you, directly or indirectly I will ensure its visited back on them tenfold._

 

Charles frowns at that, a spark of annoyance in his features, but Erik switches tact, "This mental connection between us is welcome. I am your _only_ anchor. I will not stand you being so deeply, or intimately connected with another." He finishes in a deep rumbling cadence, well aware of the effect that that tone of his voice has on the younger man.  Leaning closer he demonstrates his dominace and Charles draws back after a moment, his pale skin flushed, and eyes wide, breathing raggedly. Erik paces him, catching him round the waist as his knees give way, supporting him against the wall with practised ease. 

 

__

A surge of fierce protectiveness overwhelms him. Charles was his, his to protect, to defend and whilst the telepath may be able to fight, Erik planned to ensure he never had to.

 

 

 

 


	4. Part 4

 

** Brotherhood **

 

Riptide stands a silent shadow by the door as the Brotherhood Council files out. Emma follows Nersia out. The blond female had a haughty demeanour that rivalled the diamond telepaths. Yet there was an arrogance in the woman that set Erik on edge, perhaps linked to her fire starting ability.  "Nersia's plotting to betray you." Azazel notes, picking up on the silent message. Erik's currently wearing the helmet, in full Magneto regalia. He frowns. "I thought she was just involved in a minor industry?" Riptide's eyes flash in amusement. "Min _ing_ not min _or_." Erik blinked, oh well that explained things a little more.  "She wants to take over the Brotherhood?" The red mutant shakes his head. "Not directly, she just wants her own puppet at the helm. She is not the only one to search for your weaknesses." Erik considers this, toying with the metal dancing above his palm, "Weaknesses?" At one time that would not have been a problem, barely a few months ago in fact, he had no one who depended on him, no one to depend on in turn. His life revolved around one focus killing Shaw.

 

Well, he had accomplished that, and more, now he had students, people who relied upon him, and his knowledge but above all, he had a partner whom he never thought possible, an equal. He glances sideways at Azazel, "I thought you had sorted your differences with Charles."  A humoured glint flickers in the red mutant’s features, "I do not consider him weak, rather the opposite. I say we turn Nersia's plotting against her and show you have nothing to hide. Let them see that our home and family is not as undefended or powerless as they might think."   Erik's momentarily caught up in Azazel's mention of our home and family, because though he hadn't really considered it in any detail the youngsters at the mansion, and Charles truly were. People he would tear apart the world for. He swallows as it hits him then, he is vulnerable, because he would do anything to prevent harm coming to them.

 

Azazel's tail twitches, as Riptide suddenly smiles, "It would be perfect to hold the next meeting at the mansion. Azazel could transport them all in blind folded if necessary."  Erik frowns uneasily, "I don't think that's wise." 

 

"On the contrary I think its an excellent idea," Emma contributes as she returns, "The Brotherhood has opened their homes and minds to you oh great leader." She considers his reluctance. "They've been patient, for all their warmongering, war is something they truly believe is necessary for the survival of our kind. Perhaps its time for a show of faith."   Erik sighs, rubbing his temples, the idea terrified him, he barely knew the council members, and some he would trust as far as he could throw them. They obeyed him, followed his leadership as he was Shaw's successor, yet all it would take is one slip up. He hated the politics, the levels of infighting, long held rivalries and grudges which he had to navigate more carefully than any physical hunt he had been involved in.

 

He missed Charles's directness. The younger telepath could cut straight through all the layers of intrigue, and just tell him what was important. Like he used to do in the CIA meetings, amusing Erik no end with his sideline commentary of what really was going on in the room. How little attention the agents were really paying most of their minds tracking simpler things such as the time, what they were having for tea, or planning that evening.

 

Emma had explained the dynamics of the council, but there were things she considered important, which held little interest to Erik. He was a good judge of character, and generally relied on this to get him through. It was working so far. Still there was a level of trust between the Brotherhood, and their leader that had to be reached. A visit to his home would break down many of these barriers, yet Erik disliked how vulnerable that made him feel.

 

Besides which would Charles even be amenable to such a visit?

 

***

 

** Genetics **

 

"So that's how it works?" Charles muses, peering down at the microbes, curiously, as Hank leant over his shoulder. "Its marvellous really do you think there's a possibility that your serum would work on non-mutants?" Hank considers the possibility before shaking his head, "No, at least not in its current form. The tags are linked with the x-gene."  The young professor blink owlishly up at him, "That's incredible do you think this could become a natural evolution over time?" Hank shrugs, "Its possible, the tag appears to permanently affect the genetic structure, so any descendents you have would possess the adaptation. The mutant population in general I don't know, there are so little of us yet to form a strong conclusion one way or another. Even on your road trip, the locations were vastly spread out."

 

"Hmm…" Charles considers, tilting his head a thoughtful expression in his features, "Erik mentioned you worked with Raven's blood, and Logan's." Hank nods, "Yes from what I believe, Erik ran into him not long ago."  "He did?" The telepath blinks in surprise. Hank nods, "Somewhere up North in Canada I believe. Erik apparently saved the guy's life, and he asked for a sample of his blood in return after recalling you mention his healing ability."

 

"Incredible, though I doubt Erik just 'ran' into him." Charles murmurs ruefully, and Hank places a furred hand on his shoulder, "Are you really certain we can trust him?" Charles smiles, "Erik would never harm us, you must realise that." Hank shakes his head, "Have you forgotten how easily he turned his back on us all in Cuba?"  Charles meets the concern in the scientist’s features, "No, I haven't, but that was a misunderstanding Hank."

 

"Let me guess Moira," Hank takes his silence for admission, "We're not stupid professor. It’s easy to see how volatile Erik is and just how dangerous. He is the leader of the Brotherhood. If they had their way, we would be knee deep in war now."  Charles shakes his head, "Erik knows that's not the way."  Hank frowns, "Does he? He's not going to wait for them to make the first move."

 

Exasperated Charles sets down the slide, "No, and he's right not to. Hank, Azazel was right about many things."  The blue mutant continues, "What things? That we should fight? Or that we shouldn't have to hide you know I can't not be in agreement with him about that, but…" He trails off uncertainly, and Charles gently clasps his shoulder, "Hank, none of us has all the answers as yet. What's more important for now is that we work together. Myself and Erik stood at opposite poles, we've both gravitated somewhat to a middle ground. For now, we need time to find as many of our people as we can, and to build up a positive image of ourselves in the public eye."

 

The scientist sighs after a long moment, and Charles meets his gaze, "I know it’s hard, but we've already reached a peace amongst ourselves. Did you think at Cuba you would be sitting down to breakfast with Azazel just a few months later?"  Hank snorts at this shaking his head ruefully. Charles slides to his feet, looking over his shoulder, "I discovered something in my travels which may interest you, I believe we are not the first generation of our kind." Interest lights in Hank's features, "How do you know this?"  Charles smiles,  "Let me show you."

 

A few hours later, and Hank looks up from the computer model, having plotted Charles's experiences into a distribution map. There is a definite correlation, a grouping between certain locations, he observes in astonishment, "You know, this only proves Shaw was wrong even more, we are not children of the atom." The telepath nods, "Yes, I thought at first that there could be some correlation with the naming, perhaps certain surnames held a clue, or indication, but it doesn't seem to work for any of us."   Hank considers, looking back to where Charles is leaning against the table, pouring over the paper they have scribbled over. "No it wouldn't we're American. Many families migrating from Europe and elsewhere changed their names, took on new identifies on arrival in the new world. A new start. There may be some correlation with European family names."

 

Charles looks up at him with a frown, "But that doesn't work either Erik's name holds no meaning of his ability. At least I don't think it does let me ask him."  _Erik?_ He queries, feeling the metal kinetic's familiar presence in the mansion. He had arrived back not long ago with Emma, Riptide, and Azazel in tow. Charles didn't need to guess where they had gone, since the helmet had also accompanied the metal kinetic. It hurt, like the cutting off of a limb, the vanishing of Erik's constant presence on the fringes of his mind. Leaving the telepath with an unshakable anxiety that only vanished on his return.

 

Warmth floods his mind in response, and he can feel the other man's sharp exhaustion. _What is it?_ Charles queries worriedly, only to be smothered in the equivalent of a mental muffling blanket. _Hey I wasn't prying I wouldn't!_ He sends back with a faint touch of hurt. _I know,_ Erik responds softly, _I'm fine. Just, the minefield of politics._

 

_Oh woe is me great Magneto,_ Charles teases.  "Indeed," comes the deep caress tickling the back of his ear and Charles jolts in surprise, not having realised that the mental presence was coming closer, Erik had hidden his approach. _You're getting good at that, h_ e chides, but finds he doesn't mind too much as the metal kinetic's strong arms wrap around him. _Hmm,_ Erik responds inhaling deeply, _You called?_

 

Charles summarises his work with Hank, and what they've discovered, "But it doesn't make sense, not really I was saying that none of our names fit our abilities, and then I realised I don't even know what Lehnsherr means."  Erik stills, and the younger man feels his sudden unease. _Erik?_ The metal kinetic clears his throat. _Charles I thought you knew everything about me?_

_I have all your memories, but I've boxed them off. I couldn't help it when-_

_  
_

_Boxed them off? _Erik questions and_ _ Charles exhales pinching the bridge of his nose. _See here?_ Erik blinks as he's mentally pulled into the younger man's mind, and observes the neat orderly filing. _I have to,_ Charles explains, _Otherwise with everything I see, I would never know what thoughts belong to me, or what belongs to others, I would become lost._   Erik marvels at the vast library of Charles's mind. _You're amazing, you know that?_ He walks over to the large steel box with his name on it, and smirks, drawing it open with a tug. _Look Charles,_ he draws out of the mental link watching at the younger man's eyes shatter open.

 

"Your name," he murmurs in dazed disbelief and Erik nods quietly, "Strange I've never really thought about it before." Hank's voice interrupts, "Name? What name? I couldn't find anything for Lehnsherr." Erik smirks, spinning to face the blue mutant, "That's because, _and_ this is need to know information only," he emphasises, "My birth name isn't Lehnsherr."

 

"What?" Hank asks in soft surprise. Erik nods as their young professor steps forwards, meeting his startled expression. "Its Eisenhardt," Charles murmurs softly and Hanks mouth falls open in astonishment.  Was it a coincidence that _eisen_ was _iron_ in German?

 

***

** The Brotherhood's Tea Party **

 

The mansion is a large place, and there are whole wings of rooms that are virtually untouched, Erik has mapped the place in his head, but it seems there are places he has not yet discovered.  Charles doesn't have a clue of half the items in the house, and it's a testament to his and Raven's childhood, that neither of them care about the value of their shared estate. There are dust filled rooms that need to be cleared out - the items in them put in storage or catalogued.  Erik understands how even a telepath could be lonely here.  In many ways with all that Charles has been through, Erik cannot understand how he still remains so optimistic, so unfailingly cheerful.  Still even Erik can't hope to hide a meeting of the Brotherhood's leaders in one of the forgotten wings, and simply hope that a telepath won't notice. He's torn between having Raven take on Charles's appearance, and actually having the younger man demonstrate his abilities in the meeting. 

 

But why can't he have both? One of the benefits of telepathy, Charles doesn't actually need to be in the room Erik just has to convince him of his plan. Azazel, Emma, and the rest of the Brotherhood will be satisfied, and Charles won't even be in any danger.  Hmm just how to put to his beloved telepath that they were going to be hosting a meeting of the Brotherhood's council in a matter of days? A Brotherhood that Charles hadn't yet given his open approval of.  Still, Erik's never been one to prevaricate over difficult situations. Best to just put the idea forwards…or not...there's a tense moment, when he realises he has no idea what Charles is thinking. Erik's tension rises rapidly, he knew it was a ridiculous idea.

 

He almost misses the flash of humour in beloved blue eyes _, Erik, I told you, and I meant it then, this is **our** home.  _ "Yes, well," He responds uncertainly and Charles takes pity on him, sliding across the couch, and sitting in his lap, _Just explain the rules to them, and we'll all get along fine I'm sure._ "Rules?" Erik asks softly, drawn by the soft hypnotic warmth in those unnaturally blue eyes. A coy grin slips across the younger man's features, _One no bad language or foul play in front of the children.  Two no destruction, terrorist activities, or murder on the grounds, and I don't want a drop of spilt blood._

 

"Hmm any other requests?" __Erik asks softly._   They are not **requests** ,_ Charles responds with a touch of fierceness, the palm of his hand pressing against Erik's chest. "No? I'm the all powerful Magneto, and I'm being told what I can and can't do in my own home?" _By and I quote a poor, defenceless professor?_   Charles grins, "Yes dearest, you are." With a semi frustrated growl Erik pulls him down, kissing him roughly, _Defenceless my ar-  Language!_ The telepath rebukes playfully, breathing hard, he sits up, running a hand through his hair, "Still, you might as well tell me who to expect?"

 

The meeting of the Brotherhood members at the mansion goes remarkably well, all things considered and Raven is doing a marvellous job of acting as her brother. That's till Nersia introduces her new representative - Cain, with a quiet laugh he wrings the fire wielding mutant's neck and silence falls across the stunned group.  Cain smirks evilly, "I thought succession by murder of the previous council member was the way to advance? After all, that's how the marvelous Magneto has gained his throne."

 

Chapana, a mutant like Sean, who can emit and detect sound waves, unleashes a powerful blast at him, strong enough that the windows erupt outwards in a shattering glitter of glistening glass shards. "Murderer!" She seethes but Cain doesn’t budge an inch, his eyes glowing red in mirthful anger. She gasps as he strides towards her, before simply shoving her aside, "Perhaps I should go straight for the top of the chain." Azazel is sent flying through the window, and Riptide's throat is crushed. Angel halts at Erik's command, her eyes glittering with rage as Cain moves past her. Emma has shifted defensively into her diamond form, and Cain smirks reaching to brush a finger along her arm. "Beautiful…you could rule by my side…" She shakes her head, "What as a trophy?" He laughs, "What else?" With a dark scowl she strikes him across the face, drawing blood and his grin deepens, "Foolish, but you would stand at his side even now? What has he done to earn such loyalty from you?" Emma smiles scornfully, "I doubt you would understand."

 

Then Raven steps between them, and Erik can't move, again frozen into place, unable to do anything as Cain places a large meaty hand on her shoulder, dark humour flaring in his red eyes. "Sister dearest, you're getting better." He grins wickedly, "The things I am going to do to you, Charlie was most upset when I revealed them." He lowers his voice conspiratorially, "You know I think he's just jealous." She shudders at his touch, and Erik is darkly aware how powerless he is.

 

Azazel has reappeared kneeling over Riptide, tail swishing angrily as he looks up at Cain. Emma can still move, yet she can't stop him either. The rest of the council members appear frozen like Erik.  Chapana is glowering, but defeated. The giant Axis's face is red from the strain of trying to break free. Icthos's deep lilac eyes flare in frustration, the spark of icy light on his palm fading out with a dull hiss. Seraphima's hand is outstretched in mid motion water droplets hovering around her.

 

The remaining brotherhood members don't appear to have even attempted to move, waiting to see what is going to happen. Opportunists. Erik feels a low rage ignite towards them. _Cowards._ He's glad, very glad that he's sent Charles away, the younger man, seeing just how deeply vulnerable that Erik felt at just holding the meeting at the mansion, let alone with the boys, and himself present had reluctantly agreed to head into town for the two hours till Erik called them home.   Cain had probably waited for just such an opportunity. Waited to separate them and as though hearing his thoughts, despite the helmet he's wearing, the red eyes smirk in acknowledgement.  "Magneto, I heard what you did to my man in Dresden it wasn't very nice." His palm reaches to brush Erik's face, resting against the metal of the helmet, "You know, Charles cried out for you before I left him to the flames and I guess this device is why he can't hear you now. Pity, I would have liked to see his face as you died."

 

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you," comes the familiar gentle cadence that draws Erik's attention. Charles. No. What is he doing here? "Ah brother dearest, kind of you to join us," Cain remarks softly, "Though Raven was doing a remarkable job." Charles smiles, never raising his voice speaking very calmly, but firmly as though to a naughty child. "I can give you what you want. Let Cain go." There's a spark of confusion in the red eyes, and then Cain takes a shuddering step forwards, "No it wants you Charles don't." The younger man smiles gently, "I know."

 

_No Charles whatever you are doing stop!_ Erik projects as forcefully as he knows how, but of course he's wearing the helmet!  Charles won't hear.  It's only as Charles's hand settles on Cain's shoulder that Erik realises he can't sense the familiar metal he has come to associate with the telepath's presence. Its not there.  Confused he can only watch as Cain shudders, seeming to collapse in on himself and red blinding light fills the room. "Cover your eyes," Charles instructs, and Erik finds he can move enough to just do that. Getting a glimpse through his second vision of a brilliantly glowing red jewel a large ruby that is hovering in the air, over Charles's form, Raven is slumped against the floor.  

 

Emma moves forwards in her diamond form, and her fist closes around the jewel. There's a shattering grinding crunch. Followed by a wailing screech, as she opens her palm and red crystal dust falls to the ground.

 

Pyron, Nersia's second throws a wall of flame around her, and it outlines an eerie dark humanoid shadow, which begins to laugh wickedly.  She steps warily back, out of the flames, as Erik unleashes a powerful magnetic field, attempting to tear at the energy signature of the malevolent presence. Riptide, clutching his throat dazedly extends a hand as Azazel supports him, sending out a ripping gust of wind. Chapana turns to focus her attention on it, and it shrieks again, writhing it turns upon her, and she darts out of the way as the antique oak table collapses from an unseen blow.  Axis stands, watching warily, aware he's unable to add to this fight, he pulls Seraphima out of the way, as another unseen attack cuts close to her.  Icthos unleashes a burst of powerful energy, unleashing another screech of sound from the thing. Seraphima turns, but her expression falters, as she realises there is little that her water ability can do against this. The remaining council members move warily back, out of the way effecting a careful neutrality.

 

All of them that can hold it feel the sheer malevolence, and power of the thing, its still too powerful, too strong for them to hold or destroy, even with all their gifts combined. Its fighting back and slowly breaking free.  

 

They feel its sudden sharp thread of fear, as the seeming antithesis of all that darkness enters the room. A powerful force of light. It backs away, repulsed, yet at the same time attempts to reach out to it, knowing it brings the end, but still trying to escape to overpower.  There's a sharp, gasp of pain from someone close but Erik can't tear his gaze from the malevolence, watching helplessly as things begin to simply dissolve around them once more.

 

**_"ENOUGH!"_ **

 

Comes the powerful cry which saves them, strong enough that Erik can hear him telepathically, despite the helmet. _Charles._ He realises in astonishment. The presence shrieks one last time, before its torn apart, held frozen by the telepath, and their combined attacks utterly destroy it.

 

Charles Francis Xavier stands in the far end of the room, two fingers pressing against his brow, silent tears streaming down his face. _Are you alright?_ Erik demands, striding forwards, aching to examine him further. Clasping his arms when he receives no response, the telepath appears not a little shell shocked, _Are you alright?_ He repeats silently, shaking him gently. Charles blinks then, "I'm sorry, I can't-"  Ah, the helmet again, with a wave of his hand Erik takes it off, _I said are you alright?_

 

_I should be asking you that,_ the smaller man responds faintly, distracted as Raven barrels into him, almost knocking him over.  Erik narrows his gaze carefully noting the pained expression that flickers across the telepath's face.  "It wasn't his fault," Charles murmurs softly running a shaky hand through his hair, "He was being possessed...all this time." Erik watch closely as Charles sinks to his knees beside Cain.  Raven makes a sound of protest clutching her brother's arm, and Erik agrees, Charles is too close to the remaining host of the evil.  Erik curls his hand in a seemingly casual gesture, and Charles stops in mid reach.

 

_Erik let go of me_ , he protests, faltering as his wrist is jerked back to his side. _Move away from him,_ Erik demands, resting a hand on his shoulder. _Stop it…he's still alive…Hankcantreathim,_ Charles urges.  Silently Erik regards his telepath's exhaustive state, evident in his disjointed thoughts and in the blood he can sense but not see trailing down the younger man's face. Charles is keeping up appearances in the presence of their guests. 

 

He motions to Azazel, and the teleporter warily scoops Cain up. "Take him to the Infirmary," Erik commands, "Let Hank see what he can do."  The teleporter nods vanishing in a swirl of red smoke. The fact that Cain lives completely defies Erik's plans for him. Still, for now it seemed that the part responsible for Charles's suffering had been destroyed. He would question the human thoroughly later. 

 

_I know you're hurt, more than you are letting on,_ Erik projects gently, running his fingers over his telepath's cheek, and tired blue eyes look up at him in surprise. _There's iron in blood,_ Erik chides, _stop hiding._ Surprised, but pleased when the younger man accepts his hand, and lets himself be pulled to his feet. _Shh, let me help you,_ Erik orders, drawing his arms around the younger man's shoulders in support, and Charles closes his eyes as Erik's palm settles around his throat, in a openly possessive gesture.     

 

Erik looks at the others, daring them to speak, to challenge him, only to be met with silence.  Nersia's body, and treachery remain like a barrier between them, perhaps his first true test since he assumed leadership.  They are waiting to see how he will act, and only Pyron holds a submissive stance as Erik motions him forwards. "Tell me, did you know?" Erik questions coldly, and the fire mutant swallows, "I knew of Nersia's aspirations, however I did not know of Cain." The younger fire mutant shudders, "Such evil…" Magneto muses his words over, taking in Emma’s sharp nod, he's telling the truth.  "Trust must be earned and whilst your people are already suspect we gain nothing fighting amongst ourselves. Divided we would have been merely puppets and we are more than that."

 

"I understand," Pyron accepts, kneeling and waiting for the killing blow that does not come, and after a long moment the fire mutant looks up. Erik indicates the table, "You however have proven yourself today, take Nersia's place." Pyron swallows, but rises to his feet kissing the metal kinetic's palm, "You will not be disappointed my lord."  As Azazel reappears beside them, he looks down at Nersia's body and Erik realises he's not certain what to do. Pyron however kneels beside her, a low flame sparking from his fingers, he waits hesitantly, "I know this is what she wanted." Erik nods, and in moments its over, not even a mound of ashes remaining.

 

So sudden a death and now and not even a trace of her existence remained.  Erik looks down at Charles in his arms, very aware of how easily everything could have gone wrong.  _I'm sorry, I think we broke all your rules._ He projects softly, and the smaller man gives a soft broken laugh, _I didn't anticipate Cain._ Erik cups his chin, _Shh, I don't think anyone could have._   

 

Tameron (one of the brotherhood members who made no motion of support either way) clears his throat, "You brought us into the midst of a family dispute?"  Charles blinks, startled, and Erik gently tightens his grip.  _Let me handle this,_ he commands softly, but before he can responds Erik feels the shard of telepathic power bounce like an echo before it can reach him. 

 

Tameron is a strong telepath, and he's taken the opportunity to attack, now when he believes Erik is weak vulnerable after the fight, and for the first time without his helmet.  However Erik is not as defenceless as he appears, Erik is Charles's anchor, and the younger telepath is imbedded in Erik's mind.  Without the helmet on, the link is open between them, Erik isn't weaker he is _more_ powerful and naturally shielded from telepathic attack. 

 

Alarm flickers in Tameron's features as he looks at Charles, belatedly realising the strength of that which he has chosen to attack, as his second, and third attempts also fail.  Its so fast that Erik almost misses it, a sharp crackle of static as the younger man snaps his hand out, and Tameron goes flying across the room.  His silent associates move then to unleash their own weapons.  Erik easily deflects the metal, and at his nod, Emma, Angel, and Azazel fly into motion.  A few moments later, those opposed to Erik's leadership lie dead. _Your first cabinet reshuffle,_ Emma notes in quiet humour, glancing at Charles briefly.  "Rule number one," Erik notes softly to those remaining, "We don't attack our own kind, unless provoked."

 

It's a subdued group that sits for tea in the Xavier mansion later that evening but Erik can't quite remember a council meeting where he has had so much involvement, or _fun_.  He revises that last thought as Charles glance up at him, a frown crossing his lips,  _Well maybe **fun** wasn't the right word, __**excitement** maybe_? Charles shakes his head, but the corners of his mouth quirk up slightly, and Raven ensconsed in his lap glances up at him suspciously, before looking to Erik.  

 

Seraphima, Axis, Pyron, Icthos, and Chapana had chosen to stay for a while longer, speaking with Charles, as Alex prepared a mouthwatering meal with Sean. Hank was sat on the telepath's left, a deep glower in the blue mutant's features as he regarded the remaining Brotherhood council members.  Charles had rushed them all back from the town, on sensing Cain close by and they had arrived barely in time. The younger man had projected a vision of himself, into the room, as Hank drove, but on reaching the mansion, the professor had sent the boys into a sleep that not even the creature's dying screams had broken. Charles had apologised, and whilst Hank had instantly forgiven him, Alex still held a mulish frown in his features, and Sean was simply entranced with Chapana, and her ability so like his own.

 

***

 

Its later now, and the remaining Brotherhood members have left, Chapana at least appears to be contemplating Charles’s open invitation to stay. Erik guides Charles into the study where they are alone at last. He scrutinises the telepath's features as he pours two glasses of whisky.  "I think that could have gone better,"  Charles remarks softly, and Erik turns in understanding.  "You scared them all shitless Charles, they all felt the power controlling Cain and you stopped it."  The younger man sighs, against his shoulder. "Only because you were all controlling it, I could never have normally."

 

Erik looks at him carefully, "Couldn't you?  Have you ever really pushed yourself? Tell me do we even need to bother with Cerebro?"  Charles draws back with a frown, "Just what are you implying?"  Erik narrows his eyes, "Just how powerful are you Charles, really or don't you know?"  The younger man pulls away, running an agitated hand through his hair once more, and he's shaking slightly, when Erik enfolds him once again, "I'm sorry, I thought I was going to lose you."  Erik explains, running a thumb over his pale cheek. Charles lets himself be tugged down, as Erik lies back against the couch, drawing him into his arms.  _Shh, it’s over now,_ he soothes, feeling a warm contentment as the younger man curls into his chest, burying his face in the nape of his neck.  _It’s not and it’s my fault Erik.  It didn't even want Cain in the first place, he shouldn't even have been involved-  
_

Erik tightens his arms around the younger man, _No, Charles, if not you it would have sought another of us. Can you imagine if it came to Shaw? Or if you had been the one to find it?_ Charles swallows, fingers tightening in Erik's shirt, _I could have at least saved-_ breaking off as Erik deliberately ruffles his hair, _No, it would have possessed you, and with all your ability to boot. How long do you think **your** precious humans would have survived then?_

 

Blue eyes snap up and glower at him, **_My_** _precious humans?_   Erik smirks, pulling him back down, _Yes._

_  
_

Charles huffs in annoyance, and Erik laughs, receiving a sudden sharp nip of teeth against his neck, he groans.  Charles growls softly, and Erik silences him with a deep, kiss, sliding a hand beneath his shirt.  _You scared me today,_ he admits, drawing a caressing circle over pale skin, enjoying the sharp hitch of breath his touch evokes. _When it looked at you and I could do nothing._

 

_I wasn't really there,_ Charles responds, reflecting his own anger, and concern, especially at Tameron.  "What do you think of our new Brotherhood?" Erik questions softly. "I think it needs a new name," Charles grins, "Afterall you don't want to alienate half your members do you?"  

 

"Hmm," Erik muses, drawing light circles against the younger man's skin, "A new start, a new name, perhaps you're right any suggestions?" Charles laughs softly, _Magneto's Mutant…umph…_

 

"Try again?" Erik demands playfully from his position above the pinned telepath, "Let’s see, we were G-Men, how about X-Men," He looks down at the spark of panic in blue eyes, "No? Hmm I thought that sounded rather good."

_Maybe Raven should do the naming,_ Charles decides, _Afterall she came up with Magneto._

 

***

 

Raven slips out of the infirmary silently her work complete. It may or may not have been Cain in control all those years ago, but she knew Charles, he would feel guilt over his step-brother, whose presence now would only be a hindrance.  Hank had noted softly that there was a likelihood that Cain would not awaken from the strange comatose like state he was in, well she had just made certain of it.

 

***

 

Charles starts awake, the blanket slipping off his shoulders, he blinks rapidly observing the dying flames of the hearth realising he is still in the study.  The metal kinetic was strangely absent.  What had woken him? He had felt as though _he were dying as though...Cain…_ Charles leaps to his feet, racing for the door where he collides straight into Erik.  

 

_Charles - what is it?_  

 

He's too alarmed to speak, projecting the scattered images he is receiving, and the metal manipulator gasps, startled at the intense pain that swamps his mind and Charles tears free. _Infirmary, Cain was in the infirmary, there was still a chance._ He stops dead before he can enter the room unable to move, and when did he ever think that it was a good idea for Erik to bind him in metal?  Then the metal manipulator is looming over him.  

 

_Let me go!_ He demands, struggling as he's enfolded in strong arms.  "Charles calm down,"  Erik urges softly.  "I can save him, please Erik," Charles falters, but the metal kinetic shakes his head, feeling how drained the younger man still is.  If Charles linked with Cain now, there was a risk he wouldn't make it back and that both of them would die.  "Charles there's nothing you can do." 

Charles cries out in protest, _don't you see it’s my fault I have to save-_

 

"You can't save everyone Charles," Erik murmurs gently, seeing a guilty looking Raven loitering round the corner.  "Charles what is it?" She asks quietly.

 

"It’s Cain he's-" Charles breaks off cracking his fist against the panelled wall, and Erik stops him, before he can do it again.  _Let me go Erik!_   He struggles desperately as he's drawn round, and held flush against Erik's chest, restrained as gently as the taller man knows how, "You're too drained Charles, I'm not risking you," Erik responds firmly and Raven's hands lands on his shoulders, her yellow eyes blazing into his own.  "You cannot save him Charles," she absolves softly, "We're not letting you risk yourself."  Erik's grip tightens round his wrists, "Never mein liebe, let him go, it is for the best.” 

 

Charles sags against him, silent tears wracking his frame. _He's, it’s too late,_ Charles closes his eyes, sinking against the strong arms holding him upright. Everything was wrong the world was wrong, he couldn't even save-

 

_Hush_ , Erik commands, and warmth floods Charles's mind, a barrier of steel strength drowning out the echoing ache of Cain's departure.  _You saved me, you saved us all Charles. I need you by my side, you are my partner, my equal, my soul. No other fits me so perfectly mein liebe. I am never letting you go. Never._ Charles loses a sharp cry of disbelief, and Erik smiles gently, _I told you, you had your chance to leave.  I not letting you go._     

 

"What is it? What's going on?" Alex demands fiercely tearing into the hallway, a sleepy looking Hank appearing not far behind him.  The scientist stiffens, a low growl emerging from his lips as he takes in the state of the Charles’s distress. Raven faces them both fiercely, in a loud stage whisper, "It's Cain, he's died."  Hank stops, taking in the metal kinetic's protective stance, and the way Charles is buried against his shoulder.  Erik appears to be comforting him...?  Something shifts in the scientist's perspective as he regards the impossibly soft expression in the metal kinetic's features.  Erik is gently rocking their young professor in his arms, fingers stroking gently through his hair as he murmurs soft endearments in German.  

 

Alex is simply staring in shock. "Pro-" He begins, startling when Hank grips his arm, shaking his head firmly. "Leave them be." He rumbles softly, heading towards the infirmary, and hesitantly Raven follows them.

 

It’s some time later, when Erik lifts Charles now half asleep in his arms, brushing the tears from the younger man's face, and carries him gently back to their room, letting the door slide shut with a quiet snick of the lock.  Dawn was a few hours away, but for once Erik has no intention of getting up early. There's nothing demanding his urgent attention, and if anything comes up Emma or Azazel can handle it. Charles needs him, and nothing else matters. 

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story that I posted a while back on ffnet. Hopefully the grammar is in a bit better state this time around, but feel free to point out any mistakes - no beta on this, and would love some help sorting this out...
> 
> Please review.


End file.
